Rolling in on a Burning Tire
by applemysteries
Summary: "No, Faith, I won't let you do this!" "Well, that's the brilliant thing about it B, I'm not giving you a choice." Crosses over w/ Ats. Includes S/B, W/T, X/A, and AU elements.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: So, I don't really have a timeline for this story, and i'm sorry but I don't know if I will ever establish one. It doesn't take place in any firm setting of a season, which should be pretty clear seeing as Buffy's 22 and Tara died when Buffy was only 21. Tara was not resurrected, merely never died, and I'm not sure if Warren will ever come up. The reason for Dawn being 14 is because in the episode "Blood Ties" Xander is shocked when the gang learns that Dawn's diaries have been burnt, because she has apparently, kept them since she was seven. However, since Buffy arrived in Sunnydale when she was fifteen, that would make her and Dawn eight years apart. I know that in "Older and Faraway" Buffy is turning 21 and Dawn screams to Anya that she is 16 making them only 5 years apart. However, for the purpose of the story, they are eight years apart. Sorry, if the lack of a timeline confuses anyone, that's not my reason for not establishing one. Should be mostly AU.

Warnings: Mild neglecting of a child.

Disclaimer: If I post the story on here theres a good chance I don't own it. And guess what? I don't.

* * *

"No, Faith, I won't let you do this!"

"Well, that's the brilliant thing about it B, I'm not giving you a choice."

* * *

Buffy looked down at the baby in her arms, the baby that wasn't hers, that she now had to raise, all because she wasn't wanted. Willow tried to make excuses saying that Faith had just be scared, didn't know how to be a mother. But that was no excuse for what Faith had done. Leaving her child, not caring if she lived or died, viewing her only as a problem never as a miracle. It made Buffy sick to her stomach. Here she was the _slayer, _danger constantly around, it was no way for a baby to grow up. Giles had reasoned that they just give it- _her _up for adoption but Buffy had clung to her, refusing to let her go. Maybe because it was the last shred or Faith she had, or maybe just because she hadn't fully processed everything yet. The fact that she was now expected to be a mother. She was barely twenty- two. Yet, how old was Faith again? Younger than her, by a year at least. And she'd already been to prison. Already seen so many things that she shouldn't have.

Buffy, sighed, looking down at the baby in her arms. She had the exact same shade of hair as Faith, the same big doe eyes. Buffy already loved her, much more than she should considering the circumstances. That was probably why she couldn't give her up, not even when the gang had made all those good points. They'd all just made Buffy cling harder.

**Five Hours earlier: **

"What are you going to name her?" It was Tara who finally broke the silence, her soft voice expressing what the whole gang was feeling.

Buffy was startled, she'd never even thought of names. What did you name a baby that wasn't yours? "Uh… I never, even thought about it," Buffy stole a glance at the pink bundle in her arms noticing just how much she looked like her mother. "What do you think she looks like?" They all lapsed back into silence, the obvious answer already on all of there lips. She looked like a Faith, she looked just like Faith.

"Well, maybe… we could name her after someone important," Willow got seven pairs of questioning eyes. "To Faith. Someone special to Faith…" Willow trailed off as her eyes searched around the room, on everyone's crestfallen expressions. "Do we know anyone special to Faith?" No one said anything, voicing once again how little they knew of her. She'd barely told them anything, and none of them had ever cared to ask. The silence was interrupted by the sound of a gurgling baby, bringing everyone back to the matter at hand.

"She spoke fondly of her old- watcher…." Buffy said throwing it out there shooting a look at Giles. His eyes were trained on the baby that was still in Buffy's arms.

"I don't know who Faith's old watcher was," Giles said, removing his glasses. "However, I do know that we don't have to name the child at all."

"Oh no, most babies usually have names."

Giles ignored Anya's input and looked directly at Buffy. "Have you even considered adoption?" Buffy was taken aback. She looked away from Giles, and down to the happy baby she held in her arms. She couldn't keep a straight train of though, the baby held her attention completely.

"She's beautiful," She whispered aloud, not caring that she was straying off topic. Off a very serious topic that needed much discussion. "You're such a pretty little baby, yes you are!" Buffy found herself suddenly cooing, something she hadn't intended on doing. Not that she's intended on doing any of this really, it had just happened. "Beauti-"

"We get Buffy the babies a beauty," Xander said cutting off Buffy's sudden maternal streak. "But, G-mans right, adoption is the way to go."

"Why do we have to give her up?" Dawn asked quietly from her perch behind Spike. Everyone turned to look at her, and she looked down.

"Well, Dawnie, it's not our baby." Tara began soothingly. She didn't like the idea of adoption, but she also wanted to ensure that Faith's baby grew up and had a happy life, with or without her biological mother. Growing up on the hellmouth wouldn't exactly provide that.

"I know," Dawn said already even more confused then when she first spoke up. "It's Faith's baby," Tara nodded. "But… Faith's gone… did Faith not want her baby?" Tara fell silent, she knew what it was like to not be wanted by a parent, but she also didn't think that was the case with Faith. When she'd seen Faith look into the eyes of her baby all Tara could see was love. Willow took this one.

"It's not that Faith didn't want her baby, it's just that… she was scared. Faith didn't know how to be a mother."

"No." Buffy said halting the conversation from going further. In that direction at least. They hadn't talked to Faith, heard the things she'd said.

*****enter flashback*****

_"Faith , I know you're scared, and confused but we'll all get through this. You won't be alone."_

_"Theres nothing to get through. I'm not scared and I'm not confused. Maybe you are though, because I know exactly what is going to happen." _

_"Faith, you can't leave, you have a daughter!" _

_"That's just the thing. I don't have a daughter, not anymore. She's a baby, she'll never know, and goody-two-shoes Buffy will never tell her." _

_"Faith. She is you're DAUGHTER."_

_"No, B, she was my problem. And now, I've gotten rid of it." _

_Faith turned away from Buffy, away from the hall way that led to where her baby was sleeping and walked towards the front door, her hand was already around the handle when Buffy let out another desperate plea. _

_"No, Faith! I won't let you do this!" _

_Faith didn't turn around, she only hesitated for another moment before she began again. Only saying something when the door was about to slam, knowing Buffy would hear. "Well, that's the brilliant thing about it, B, I'm not giving you a choice." _

*****exit flashback*****

"No, Faith doesn't _get _an excuse, she didn't want this. She didn't want anything to do with this." Buffy spoke harshly, not allowing anyone to defend Faith. Faith didn't deserve it. Faith didn't even deserve to live, she'd thrown her baby away, to the first person she'd seen, she didn't deserve anything.

"Right, well speaking of this, I don't see why we can't jus' give it up." Spike said attempting to steer the conversation of a less dangerous course.

"There isn't an it!" Buffy shrieked, rounding on Spike, her eyes flashing. Spike stared at her for a moment, and she finally came around to her senses. "Sorry… it's just…. she needs a name." Buffy spoke quietly looking away from Spike, she could feel his concerned gaze boring into her. His wasn't the only one.

"We- we could name her… Kate. I heard Faith mention it as a possibility once." It was Tara who came to the rescue again, as she so often did. Buffy looked down at the baby weighing it in her mind. It seemed to fit.

"Katie…" she whispered to the baby. "Yeah that's you. My little Katie…" Buffy trailed off in horror. Xander was staring at her as though she had grown another head.

"Buffster, I know that you want to keep the baby but, it's not-"

"I want to keep her." It was Dawn who spoke, now fully hidden behind Spike, Buffy couldn't see her at all. Dawn was only ever with Spike and Tara now, she viewed them as her protectors, and everyone else fell into the category of people who hadn't saved her. Xander stopped talking, Dawn was a in a delicate place, if she wanted to keep Faith's baby around then for him it was as good as done.

"Dawn, it would be best if the child was giving up for adop-" Giles wasn't even halfway through his sentence when Spike cut him off.

"You heard the bit she wants to keep the baby around, then were keeping the baby around." Spike all but threatened him, his expression daring Giles to try and get rid of the baby again. Giles sighed wearily, not giving in.

"Spike, this baby isn't ours-" Giles stopped when Spike made to get up, only being stopped by a pale hand now grasping his leather duster. Giles made to start talking again but this time, amazingly, it was Anya who stopped him.

"Babies require lots of stuff. We should probably go shopping. I mean, who want's Katie wearing second hand clothes?" Giles turned away from us all and walked into the other room. Xander was quick to follow. Buffy sighed, handing- or rather shoving Katie into Willow's arms, half- running to catch up with Xander and Giles. When she finally caught up with them neither acknowledged her presence. Her mouth twitched, annoyed.

"Look, guys, I know this situation isn't ideal but-"

"There is no but Buffy!" Giles thundered, cutting Buffy off. "She isn't our responsibility, the best thing to do would be to give her up."

"No!" Buffy shouted back in retaliation. "We are _not _getting rid of Katie. She _is _my responsibility-"

"No, she is Faith's responsibility, and since Faith decided to abandon her child, we should give her up. There is nothing more we can do for the girl, we are not responsible for her."

"Yes I am." Buffy said disagreeing. Xander looked at her.

"No, I think you want to be responsible for her. She's your last link to Faith, and I get that, but Faith left. We don't nee-"

"Faith, asked me to look after her." Buffy answered softly, knowing full well that Xander and Giles- especially Giles- were not going to but her reason, after what she'd just said about Faith, but it was true. Faith had more or less asked her and some small part of Buffy wasn't going to let that go.

"Weren't you the one just saying that she didn't deserve anything, Buff?" Xander asked accusing Buffy with every fiber of his being.

"Look, I know what I said but… but Dawn wants her." Buffy said, using her as a reason rather than trying to explain her own.

"Dawn isn't the one going to raise her Buffy." Giles stated giving her a serious look.

"So, the whole gang will, you heard-"

"No," Giles said cutting her off harshly. "This child, this- this problem is you're responsibility. Not ours, you knew Faith was pregnant, you knew Faith was leaving and yet you did nothing to stop her!" Buffy shrank back, Giles was shouting and Buffy didn't like it, she had tried to stop her, but Faith was still Faith she'd never listened. "You are they slayer, Buffy, you can not just drop everything for a child you have to realize that the best thing to do is to get ride of it-"

Giles was cut off by the door banging into the wall, at an ear shattering volume. Buffy turned to see what was going on, and Giles removed his glasses pinching the bridge of his nose. It was Spike standing in the doorway, and if looks could kill they would have all been dead.

"I'm takin' the bit home," He seethed, daring anyone to say anything.

"Wh- why?" Buffy questioned, she had stopped objecting months ago, she just wanted to know if Dawn was okay. It wasn't like she could actually ask her herself. Spike started at her like she was mental.

"Why the soddin' 'ell do you think?" Spike spat turning and leaving slamming the door behind him so that Buffy couldn't see Dawn. She only ever caught rare glimpses of her sister, and they lived in the same house. Spike and Tara were usually there, and when Tara had class, Spike arrived an hour before she left so that they could talk about Dawn in private, and so that Dawn wouldn't have a moment alone. Buffy didn't even fully understand what had happened to her sister, she was kept so far apart from her, if both Spike and Tara happened to be unavailable (which to be honest, was very rare) Anya took her out. Anya- of all people- was trusted more than she was, her own little sister didn't want to be alone in a house with her, if those three were unavailable then she hung with Willow, and if they were all gone she locked herself in her bedroom, put headphones in, and clutched the telephone until she got a call from one of them. Buffy sighed, turning back towards Giles and Xander. Xander was glaring at the door, and Giles was staring at her.

"I hope you know what you're doing Buffy." Buffy jumped, startled, it wasn't Giles who had spoke, it was Xander and somehow, that made the whole situation a thousand times worse.

**Present time: **

Buffy sighed, pushing what had happened earlier out her mind and walking into the spare bedroom, where a crib was now placed. It had only taken two and a half hours for Anya, Willow and Tara to come back from baby shopping, and then only an hour more for them to finally get the crib built, Xander either having refused or just never having been asked Buffy still wasn't quite sure.

*****Enter Flashback*****

_Buffy stood in the doorway, watching as Tara and Anya struggled to build what was going to -hopefully- become Kate's crib. Willow had taken Katie out of Buffy's hands for the moment, leaving Buffy to wonder why Anya didn't just call Xander and ask him to build it, him being the carpenter and all. She watched Tara sigh and take out yet another incorrectly placed piece and finally decided to ask. _

_"Anya…. why don't you just call Xander?"_

_"You think he would come help?" Anya's tone was surprised, and she had a small frown on her face as she stared at the crib that Xander would have finished building by then. _

_"Of course I do," Buffy responded immediately. "Don't you?" _

*****Exit flashback*****

Anya had never answered back, and had instead began to work on the crib again, Xander never having been called. But now, the crib was complete and after Willow and Tara performing at least five different spells to ensure that it was safe, and Anya decorating it, Katie could finally be put to sleep in it, no longer having to nap in Buffy's arms like she'd been doing on and off for the last hour.

Buffy slipped the baby into the crib, and watched Kate sleep peacefully for a few moments before kissing her on the forehead, like she had done with Faith so many times before, and then left quietly, turning on the baby monitor as she left. As Buffy made sure the door didn't close to loudly, she could hear the sounds of the television coming from downstairs, Anya still hadn't left yet, and Spike still hadn't brought Dawn back yet. Buffy walked downstairs and "casually" glanced at the clock, it was 11:15 and even though, Buffy knew that Spike would keep Dawn safe she still began to worry.

"Tara?" Tara turned to face Buffy, pulling off Willow slightly, so that Buffy got all of her attention. "Um… do you know when Spike's bringing Dawn back?" Buffy hated having to ask, and she hated the fact that she couldn't just march down to Spike's and collect her. She gave a dry laugh inside her head, that would go over well, Dawn hated being alone with her, and Spike… it was just a bad idea. She caught both Tara and Anya glancing at the clock, neither very alarmed with the time.

"I was going to pick her up … Spike doesn't want to have to come here," Tara pursed her lips in thought. "I could go get here now if you wanted."

"Is it really safe for you two to be walking through a cemetery alone?" Buffy asked, concerned for her friend and her sisters welfare. She was still a little shaken by the 'doesn't want to come here.' It meant that Spike was mad at her. Again. Anya turned towards the two of them, with the majority of her face turing towards Tara.

"Oh, Spike will walk them through the cemetery no doubt. Don't worry, Buffy. Besides," she said tacking something on as an after thought. "I should get going too. I'll go with you." Anya said, talking only to Tara now. Buffy bit her lip. Of course Spike would walk them through, what the else did she expect?

"Yeah… that's a good idea… you should do that." Buffy said, trying to hide what she was feeling. She knew she hadn't suceeded when Tara threw her a small sad smile, and Anya smiled encouragingly, both attempting to console her. Yet, she couldn't help but notice that neither girl had anything soothing to say, and that all they had offered up was some smiles, being careful not to actually touch her. Both girls left with Tara giving one last kiss to Willow, saying she'd be right back and following Anya out the door, saying absolutely nothing to Buffy. And that was how she knew that even though they were some of her best friends in the whole world, that they still blamed her.

Blamed her for Dawn, and for Faith and for everything else that she had messed up on. Buffy couldn't exactly disagree.

* * *

Reviews are lovely.


	2. Chapter 2

Warnings: Mild neglect of a child… Disclaimer: The only thing I own in this story is Katie. Oh, and all the elements of AU.

* * *

Buffy threw another glance to the clock again. It was only three minutes later from the last time she had looked. She was going to kill Spike. Tara and Anya had returned all worried, about twenty minutes after they had set out, Spike and Dawn hadn't been at Spike's. It was a little passed two thirty and Spike still wasn't back with Dawn. Willow and Tara were trying to calm her down, Tara with lots of "sweeties" in her sentences. Anya had left at midnight, saying to call her once they turned up. Needless to say, Anya hadn't been called yet.

"Tara are you sure they weren't there?" Tara threw Buffy a small smile, passing a half awake Katie over to Willow.

"I'm sure. Maybe if you call Spike, he'll be scared into answering the phone."

Buffy thought it over, in the past that would have worked. But, in the past Dawn also would have been yelled at, and now Buffy couldn't yell at Spike with Dawn in earshot it would upset her. Buffy didn't answer Tara choosing instead to gaze down at the bundle Willow was tickling and cooing at. Kate had woken up at around one, and she'd been restless ever since, Buffy's constant pacing hadn't helped matters so Willow had taken over. She was quite good at it all really.

Buffy threw another irraitated glance at the clock. It was now 2:37. Spike was getting his ass kicked. Buffy could feel Tara's worried eye's on her, and sure enough Tara got up and walked over to her, going through great lengths to be quiet, so that Katie would be lulled back into sleep again.

"Buffy," Tara turned Buffy to face her. "Do you want me to call Spike, again? I know that you're worried and," she glanced at the clock her frown deepening, "I am too. He shouldn't be out with Dawnie this late. Especially without asking you first."

Buffy nodded in appreciation before sighing. "No, It's okay. It'd better call him, maybe he'll answer this time." Tara nodded to what Buffy said, her eyes on Katie again. She crossed over to the table where the phone was looking over at Willow and Katie. Willow looked up an met Buffy's eyes.

"Buffy, do you think maybe you could talk outside? I just got Katie to sleep again…" Willow whispered softly to Buffy, the concern in her eyes overwhelming. Buffy nodded, ashamed that she hadn't thought of that herself.

She stepped out into the cool night air and dialed Spike's number. God help that Vampire if he didn't answer. Luckily Spike picked up right before it would normally stop ringing. Buffy just had to smile.

_"Slayer…" _ Buffy knew Spike was trying to keep it light, not give away his mood. His plan was working.

"Spike. Where the hell are you!" Buffy yelled in the phone, thankful that Willow had thought to suggest going outside. "Tara went to go pick up Dawn hours ago, so don't lie and tell me you're at your crypt."

"Wasn't going to pet." This time Buffy could detect anger in his voice.

"Really?" Buffy snapped. "Then how about telling me where you _are _at."

Spike sigh,ed and Dawn mumbled "what's going on?" Spike sighed again before addressing Buffy. "Were driving to your house."

Buffy noted the fact that he was trying to speak calmly, for Dawn's benefit.

"Where were you before that?" She asked, softly.

Spike sighed dramatically before spitting out, "The fair. Happy now?" And with that the line disconnected.

Buffy ran a hand through her hair. So Dawn was safe. That was the important part right? The fact that Spike had continued to protect her.

Buffy walked back inside.

"Did he answer?" Tara asked.

"Yeah, um… they were at the fair. Or something. They're on their way back now."

Buffy set her phone down on the table sinking into one of the chairs, she needed to think about what she was going to do. How she was going to handle it, It's not like she could yell at Dawn, and yelling at Spike would only get him more ticked off, besides he _had _been protecting Dawn. Something that lately, Buffy hadn't been able to do.

"I'm going to call Anya. Let her know," Tara threw a reassuring smile at Buffy before walking outside, to prevent waking up Katie.

* * *

It was half and hour later when the front door opened and Dawn walked in, yawning sleepily. Tara immediately rushed over and hugged her.

Buffy peered out the window to see where Spike was. He was taking a drag by the tree his eyes on the house, most likely waiting until he decided that Dawn was safe and in bed. Or, maybe, he was going to stay there all night.

Buffy threw a glance over at Tara, Dawn, and Willow. Sensing that Tara had the situation under control, Buffy ran out walking briskly to where Spike was.

"You could have left a note," She stated once she was close enough.

Spike threw his cigarette on the ground, stepping on it with his foot, grinding it into the ground. "Could've, but that would have ruined the fun."

"I'm serious."

Spike looked up at her, his expression clouded, unable to read. "Sure you are, Summers."

Buffy winced, she hated that nickname, and he knew it. He only called her that when he was livid, which lately, he was a lot. "Did you guys have fun?" Buffy asked gently, but Spike only stared at her. "Or, well… did Dawn… I mean, did she have a nice time?"

"Ask her." Spike spat, turning and walking away.

Buffy watched him go, sighing. Things were a lot easier when they'd been together. She could remember how nice it had felt, how they had enjoyed themselves, and how the gang had even come to accept it.

***Enter Flashback***

"Come on guys, you have to get up!" Dawn called through the door.

"Don't wanna!" Buffy called back to her.

"Fine! But you two are facing Giles wrath about people being late, all on your own."

Dawn turned running down the stairs to were Willow and Tara were.

"Are they coming?" Willow asked, standing up, hand in hand with Tara.

"No, they're to busy… no." Dawn said blushing.

"Well then," Tara said, her smile reaching from ear to ear. "We will have to go without them."

Buffy snuggled further into Spike's embrace, kissing him on his head.

"We should get up you know, just because Giles doesn't hate us for being together doesn't mean he won't hate us for being late."

"You get up first," Spike said yawning. "I'll follow."

"That's not fair!" Buffy squealed, smacking him lightly on the arm. "Besides, I don't want to get up any more than you do.

"So don't." Was Spike's response to that, crashing his lips onto Buffy's. They kissed for a few minutes until Buffy pulled away.

"No, we can't…"

Spike gave her his pouty lip.

"Please Spike?" Buffy said, whining, throwing him _her _pouty lip. Spike caved instantly.

"You'll be the death of me Summers." Spike said groaning, laying back in bed.

Buffy leaned down, and kissed him briefly before climbing out of bed. "And, you love me for it."

***Exit Flashback***

So, maybe she hadn't always hated when Spike called her "Summers". But now, it was nothing of a bitter reminder of how her life used to be. When everything was great, and everyone was happy.

* * *

Faith laid down on the cheap hotel bed.

She'd only rented this place for the night, her flight leaving at noon tomorrow. The sooner she could get the hell out of California the better. She didn't want any memories, any lingering hints of her… of **Buffy's** daughter.

She had to force herself to remember that this was all for the best. She was to much like her own mother, there was no way in hell she could be a good parent. And it hurt, because Faith wanted nothing more that to be able to raise the happy smiling baby, she'd already began to love.

***Enter Flashback***

Faith cradled her baby to her chest, soaking up the last time she would ever see her. She hadn't even named the thing yet, and, she decided, that it was all for the best. Not knowing what the kid's name was meant that Faith would never be able to find her again.

Faith wouldn't have to come back, and Faith didn't plan on it. She didn't belong here, she wasn't a part of this. She couldn't raise a child. She wouldn't let herself hurt the thing that was currently lying in her arms smiling peacefully.

That was why Faith was leaving. All the people she loved got hurt. The same fate would not fall on this baby.

_"You really love her? Don't you?" _

Wasn't that what Tara had said earlier. That Faith loved her.

Faith leaned down and kissed her baby on the forehead, placing her back in her current sleeping arrangement.

For the kid's own sake, she was Buffy's now.

***Exit Flashback***

Faith closed her eyes, a lone tear rolling down her cheek.

_God damn it Faith, _she cursed herself, _why do you have to be such a bad person?_

_

* * *

_

Authors note: Sorry about how long I took! I swear, that I will try to update faster next time. As for the story, while I'm not very happy with this chapter, it does kind of match with what I'm attempting to do with this story, so here it is. :)

Review are lovely.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: So far, every chapter has had a little tid bit from Faith, and I'm not sure if every single chapter will have that, but expect updates on how she's doing. (:

Also, Sorry for the fact that this chapter kinda consists of mostly flashbacks, and very few notes on whats actually going on.

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer in anyway shape or form.

Warning: Mild Neglect of a child, Some British Swearing, and some violence (not graphic or terribly descriptive).

* * *

In had been a few months since Katie had been born, and officially handed to Buffy. For all intents a purposes, Kate _was _Buffy's and she planned on keeping it that way. Katie would never have to know that Faith was her real mother, the gang (or at least the one's still talking to Buffy) had already decided that.

***Enter Flashback***

"So, we need to decide if were ever going to tell Katie that Faith is well, related to her… I mean, I - I don't want to lie to her. If she ever meets Faith, based off of how she looks know, she's going to notice that they look similar, and she'll have questions. And, if I commit to not telling her now, then, I won't provide answers. I just… I need your guys's opinion." Buffy said, sighing and settling into a chair.

Anya, Tara, and Willow thought silently for a few moments before Tara spoke.

"Do you have any idea what Faith wanted?"

"Yeah, I do. Faith didn't want Katie to have any idea. She… she mentioned that as one of the reasons she gave her to me. But… Faith threw Kate away, so… this isn't exactly her call."

Willow nodded along to what Buffy was saying and Tara looked deep in concentration.

"I vote for secrecy," Willow stated suddenly. She mistook Buffy's startled expression for one of accusation and began to explain. "It's just, I know what it's like to have parents who provide for you but aren't _there _for you. I don't want to see that happen to Katie. I mean, Faith isn't exactly winning an award for great mom, you know?"

"What if she finds out?" Buffy whispered, expressing her parenting fears.

"I'll tell her." Everyone turned to look at Anya. "If, she ever finds out, I'll tell her. But, we can't tell her now. I don't remember my parents, but…. she should think her grandmother was Joyce, not whoever Faith was so… Joyce is the better choice."

Buffy was puzzled, but she let it go.

"Tara? Are you okay with this?"

The girl didn't say anything she merely nodded, her eyes downcast still deep in thought.

***Exit Flashback***

So maybe not everyone had been in agreement, but what other choice did they have? Faith wasn't coming back, and Buffy didn't exactly want to ever have to tell Katie that she had been abandoned when she was only a month old.

Parenting books said that a babies first years with it's mother was crucial. So, Buffy was Kate's mother, she wasn't going to let Katie down.

* * *

(Flashback)

"Miss, I'm going to have to ask you to leave now."

Faith turned to stare at the bartender, who was attempting to gently escort her of the premise. In one swift movement, Faith yanked her arm from his grasp.

"And, I'm going to have to ask you to back-off."

"Miss, you either leave now or I call the police."

"Been there, done that. For the record, I ain't going back. I made this _fucking _deal with them, and now, they keep there end of the bargain." Faith spat, taking a long drink.

"That's it." The bartender said, whipping out his phone and dialing.

Faith's punch sent him across the room, the phone falling straight into her hand. She snapped it shut, turning and walking away. One man tried to grab her, but she broke free from him easily.

"What are you gonna do?" She asked walking by him, "Beat up a pregnant lady?"

"You aren't pregnant!" He called after her.

"Not yet."

(Exit)

Faith glared at the bar from across the street. She didn't even know, who her-Buffy's kid was.

But someone in that bar did. And when they lead her to the Father, she was going to kill him. And make him wish, that he'd never touched her.

* * *

Spike rolled up in his car around seven sending two impatient honks.

Buffy sighed and stepped away from the window. Spike wouldn't come inside the house anymore, not ever since the big argument they'd had roughly two months back.

Buffy could remember it all to well, and even now it wasn't pretty. A lot of things had been said, on her end she knew she hadn't meant half of them, and on Spike's end… well, he had probably meant all of the things he'd said.

***enter Flashback***

"This is the fifth time you've brought Dawn home late!" Buffy raged, her and Spike were standing outside on the lawn. It was around four a.m. and Buffy was livid. "I keep telling you, that you could at least do me the courtesy of letting me know that you'll have Dawn all night long, that way I don't have to worry and panic over the fact that you might be a big pile of ash, and she might be a dead body on the side of the road!"

Spike glared at Buffy, breathing out of frustration to show just how much he was annoyed by the lecture. Not like he hadn't heard it thousand bleeding times.

"And, I keep sodding telling you not to worry about it. I'm more than capable of taking care of nibblet. It's not like I haven't done it alone before."

Buffy shot him an angry look. "It's not just her well-being that I'm worrying about." she snapped. "I worry about you as well. And, I know that you've taken care of her before but this is different."

"How the sodding hell is this different?" Spike shouted. "It's just like it always bloody has been. You think you're the best big sis on the planet, and yet you know nothing about her life! You think she's fine. You think that she's getting over what happened with Faith-"

"No, I don't." Buffy growled. "I don't know what to think, because I don't know what happened. But what I _do_ know is that I'm not the one who thought Dawn would be safe with Faith. I'm not the one who left Dawn alone with her."

Spike's eyes darkened, and with the glare he sent Buffy, he was no longer the Spike she knew at all, but the one she had first met who was hellbent on killing her. "You think I'm proud of that? Do you think I'm bloody happy that Little Bit almost died because of my judgement?" He hissed at her. "Because you know what's obviously clear to me? You don't care what happened to the sodding bird, otherwise you would be making more of an effort to be there for her. Instead, you push her away like she's some bloody disease. You don't care about her at all."

"That is not true. You have no right once so ever to say things like that. She is my sister. My little sister. I love her, and I always have. I'm the one being pushed away. I have been nothing but caring and understand since she got back. It's you, and Tara who won't let me have my sister back."

"Don't even pretend that's the case, Summers." Spike spat, fed up with her and the whole situation. "You're bloody jealous because everyone stopped caring that you got ripped out of heaven. Deal with it."

Buffy's hand struck him across the cheek fast. The fact that it had been the palm of her hand, and not her fist somehow escalated the fight between them.

"Don't you dare! You don't know how I think or how I feel at all. I am dealing with it. Hell, Spike, I've even accepted it! So don't try to blame this all on me. _None _of this is about me right now. This is all about you, and how you think that kidnapping my sister, and not returning with her for hours is acceptable." Buffy shook her head, her lips pursed in anger. "It's stopping now."

Spike gave a small dry chuckle. "It doesn't stop now. Nothing is under your control anymore. You cant control me, and you can't control Dawn. And, you sure as hell can't raise a child. When's the last time you looked at the kid, and actually felt some emotion for it? Something other than guilt or pity or forced responsibility."

"I love "that kid". And I love Dawn. And I love you." Buffy said, fighting to keep her temper under control when in reality all she wanted to do was pummel Spike into the ground. "It doesn't matter whether you believe me or not. It's true."

Spike shook his head in disbelief, his eyes burning from fury. "You don't love me."

Buffy lost it. "Yes, I do! I don't care what you deluded yourself into thinking or why you even made yourself think that, but you're wrong. I love you, and I'm still in love with you. Maybe it's one sided, maybe you stopped loving me, but I did _not_ stop loving you."

"Oh, this is good. You almost had me convinced there. But I've seen your alleged "love" first hand. How you use them, and then throw the people you love away like garbage. And, sorry to say it Summers, for both yourself and myself, but I'm still bloody in love with you. And it both kills and disgusts me. Yet, there it is."

"I don't throw the people I love away." Buffy argued. "I'm the slayer, there's a certain amount of distance there already. But I try to open up, and let others in. But, now. It's so clearly I mistake that I ever trusted you enough to let you in. When will I learn, that your nothing but a demon, and a waste of my time."

"That's how you treat the ones you love?" Spike scoffed.

"Is that how you treat the one's you love? Or I'm a just special? Or, maybe you never really loved me at all and had sickly obsessed and loved all mixed up inside that twisted little head of yours." Buffy said, mixing the venom in her voice with just a touch of sweetness.

Spike matched Buffy's tone immediately, throwing a bit more venom in for the added harshness and severity of his words. "One day Summers, I'm going to get the hell over you. And when I do, you'll realize that I was right all along. But when you do," he continued leaning close to her ear, to deliver the words with more of a punch. "You'll realize that not me, or anyone is there to love you back."

Buffy shoved Spike away from her ear, sending him a vicious glare that couldn't properly hide the hurt in her eyes. "Get the hell away from me." She choked out. The words had been intended to be loud and powerful, but she couldn't quite muster up the energy to continue fighting the same way she had been before. She felt as though Spike's words had drained her.

Spike's smirk sent chills up Buffy's spine. There was nothing comforting about it, no trace of cockiness, or anything hinting at the old Spike, the one she had fallen in love with. This smirk was cold, and malicious.

"Get the hell away from me!" She found herself screaming, attacking Spike with her fists as she tried not cry.

Spike just started laughing. "Look at what I mean!" He said shoving her away so that Buffy stumbled back a few steps. "If this is your idea of love," he gestured to his now bruised body as he spoke, "Then your nothing but a sad, pathetic little girl." Spike but crucial emphasis on the insults, so that Buffy would get the point.

Tears of horror and further anger swam in her eyes but she refused to let them fall, if Spike couldn't wait to no longer be in love her then she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of her still being in love. She was going to kill every single last feeling she had for him.

"Get. The. Hell. Away. From. Me." She ground out, her eyes flashing dangerously. But, then again this was Spike she was talking to, Spike who - of late- enjoyed pissing her off, and regardless of how much he claimed to hate her, could always see straight through her facade, and could always tell when she was in pain.

Spike studied Buffy, and knew that everything he'd said was affecting her. The only thing that he could bring himself to think was good. "Make me." He snarled. "I'm done doing everything you sodding want me to. You'll have to find a new puppet to pull strings with and abuse."

"I never thought of you as a puppet." Buffy whispered softly. The ability to see through one another worked both ways, and she could tell how much all of this was hurting Spike as well. That was the wonderful flaw about both of them, they both tried to pretend that they were constantly fine, when inside they were dying.

"The bloody hell you didn't. That's all I ever was to you, and the both of us know it."

"I did not use you!" Buffy said, screaming again. At this point in time, everyone in the house had to be woken up over just how loud the pair of them were being.

"Yes, you sodding did!" Spike said, finding himself shouting back. "That's all you bloody knew how to do."

"Shut up!" Buffy shrieked, flying at him in her rage again.

Every time she hit him, he would hit her back, the two of them screaming awful, horrendous things at one another, as they beat there frustrations out and into the other person.

Both slayer and vampire continued fighting even as Tara, and Anya followed by Dawn came running out of the house, yelling for the pair of them to stop it.

Buffy had began crying midway into there fight, and Spike had followed shortly after, mostly due to his own anger and hate for the situation. Buffy remembered how Spike not being afraid to cry had been one of things that had made her gradually began to love him, and she began to hit him twice as hard yelling things like: "Stop crying, I thought you wanted to be looked at like a man!"

Spike's fist flew into Buffy's mouth hard, and her blood flew through the air, landing somewhere on the dark ground. Buffy retaliated, punching Spike in the mouth. There insults overlapped each other, becoming just a string of terrible, cruel things and obscenities. Finally, after making a noise resembling that of a wounded animal Dawn managed to get them to break apart.

They both stood glaring, and bleeding, breathing heavily.

"Get the hell away from me." Buffy repeated like she had before. "I don't want to see you."

"Good." Spike said. "I don't want to see you either." And with that the two parted there separate ways. Spike walking to his car, his tires squealing away loudly.

Buffy stalked off into the house, clutching her side, tears running down her face.

****Exit Flashback***

Buffy wiped a stray tear from the memory, and turned to find Dawn already walking down the stairs, it wouldn't have required that much thought process to figure out that Spike was the one honking impatiently.

If Buffy had made little eye contact with Dawn after the entire Faith thing, they made even less eye contact now. She drifted past Buffy as though she wasn't even there, slipping outside. Buffy watched Dawn walk swiftly across the yard, climbing into Spike's car quickly. Dawn had barely shut the door, before Spike sped off.

Buffy couldn't blame him, they had no interest to be near each other. Who knew what they would say to each other once they were forced to be.

Katie's wailing cries from behind her brought Buffy back to her senses. Willow had study group later today, along with Tara and Buffy had reassured them that there was no need for them to come home in-between. Besides, Anya was coming over at nine so that Buffy could go on patrol. Which meant that Buffy was home alone with Katie for only an hour and a half, so parenting her shouldn't be that hard right?

But it was, and the words that Spike had screamed so long ago were true. Buffy didn't know how to be more a mother, and she was failing miserably at trying to be one. Willow did most of the stuff, but when she couldn't Anya was surprisingly more than happy to lend a hand.

Buffy couldn't help but feel that she was ruining all her friend's lives. Xander hardly spoke to her, and that was the same with both Giles and Dawn. Spike _didn't _talk to her, and while Tara would it was always rather distant. Anya had strangely enough become her closest companion, things between her Xander were rocky, yet she still loved him. The two girls could relate more than they had ever though possible. Willow was of course, old reliable, and stuck by her side.

Now, there was a crying baby in the mix that Buffy had no idea how to raise, and that happy sunshiny world she had once belonged to kept slipping further away.

* * *

Reviews are lovely.


	4. Chapter 4

I fixed some issues in this chapter. Small stuff. (:

Disclaimer: Don't worry Joss, I'll return them safe and sound... more or less anyway...

Warning: Implied torture, and the mild neglect of a child...

* * *

Buffy walked past Katie, talking over her crying. She simply didn't have the time to deal with a whining child, who had just been fed. According to Willow, Katie was sick. Granted, Willow had also declared Xander, Tara, and Giles sick. Apparently, sickness was going around and Buffy Summers hated it.

"Okay, so I really appreciate you doing this," Buffy explained to the neighbor, Carol. She had babysit once or twice before, and thankfully nothing had happened at the Summers residence to make her want to stay very very far away. Regardless, Buffy still hated the situation. Willow had class, Anya had to cover for Giles, and Spike… "She's already been fed, but if I'm not back in two hours, then go ahead and lightly feed her again. Half the normal amount. Um… numbers on the fridge…. anything else you should know?"

Buffy asked already halfway out the door. There was some big natsy demon that needed killing according to Giles and Anya - and Giles had sounded _bad _and Anya terribly annoyed- so, Buffy had agreed to go, picking up weapons at the magic box. On a case such as this, she would really love some back-up but that one pesky ex-boyfriend vampire of hers would rather kill her then help her…

"No, I think that's all I need." Carol said sweetly, staring at Buffy's clearly anxious to leave behavior.

"Great!" Buffy exclaimed, perhaps a little to obnoxiously, turning and practically running out the door…

… Only to run smack dab into Spike. Giving a little shout- from both ends- they both backed away from one another glaring as if it was somehow the other persons fault. Dawn surveyed Buffy with a look of extreme distaste. Buffy couldn't help herself, she spoke to Dawn coldly.

"Carol's here." She informed her sister, whilst still glaring at Spike.

"Why?" Dawn asked snottily.

"Because I've got a baby to raise, and the world to save. You're not the only person on the planet." Buffy snapped, giving an angry glare to Dawn before turing a cool gaze onto Spike. "She's spending to much time with you. Pity."

Buffy moved past them both, stomping away angrily.

Once upon a time, there was a sweet, bubbly girl named Buffy Summers, then she became a slayer and had everything taken from her. Once in her life of slaying she thought she found happiness, but…

* * *

"But it was fake, you know?" Faith said cleaning her knife. "I'm sure you know." She turned back to smile at her victim. He was the same man who had attempted to stop her from leaving the bar, the days when she first become pregnant. Or, was in line to become pregnant.

"Anyway, story ends with the little slut girl- me- getting fucking pregnant. I mean, talk about a twist of fate right? The little-miss-screw-up who has never wanted kids her entire fucking life, winds up with one. Thankfully, theres such things called as giving birth, and leaving the fucking kid behind. Now, I'm here, to make sure that it doesn't happen again. I think that you, have all the answers. So, I'm going to ask you again: what do you remember about that night?"

Her victim, David Pearsons, refuses to answer. Faith bends level with his face, and slashes him right across his cheek. Finally, David looks her in the eye and spits out, "You would make a terrible mother." With as much venom as a tortured man can manage.

Which, Faith realized standing up, was quite a lot of venom. She wanted to retort with a mocking, _"Ouch, that comment, stung!" _But, the shittiest part of all was that the comment _had _stung. A fucking lot. Faith gave David a hard look, sizing him up before turning and running out of the building where she was holding him.

Faith had plans not to ever go back. Who cared who raped her? And who cared if David starved and bled out to death because she abandoned him? Faith didn't, wasn't like she had motherly instincts anyway. Let him die in that warehouse for all she fucking cared.

On her way out of town, Faith left an anonymous message to the police message, stating the warehouse's whereabouts. Maybe, she wanted David to live after all.

* * *

Buffy returned home sticky and goopy, and generally gross. Thankfully, this place was Sunnydale after all, and Carol didn't ask a single question. She simply accepted Buffy's money, and left with a smile on her face. Granted Carol always had a smile on her face, which was more than Buffy could ever claim.

She was surprised to find that while Tara was home, Willow wasn't home and neither was Dawn. Thankfully, Katie was asleep.

"Hey, Tara, did um…. did Dawn go out?" She asked the sickly girl, who was making herself hot chocolate.

Instantly Tara looked highly concerned, meaning of course, that she either had no idea that Dawn had left, or that Dawn hadn't been home when she got home. It was the latter. "I-I didn't see her. I got home maybe half an hour ago maybe she's just…. she'll turn up Buffy." Tara said smiling placatingly at Buffy.

Buffy's mind was racing. She had seen Dawn. Dawn had been coming home when she had been leaving, and Spike had been… "Spike." Buffy growled turning towards the door. Tara hurriedly followed behind her, sniffling.

"Spike what?" She asked a mixture of alarmed and concerned. "Did you two get into another fight? Will he help you find Dawnie?"

"He doesn't need to help me find Dawn. I know exactly where she is."

With that said, Buffy stormed out of the house, for the second time that day leaving a very confused and anxious Tara behind.

* * *

Buffy kicked Spike's crypt door open, smiling just a little bit in satisfaction when she heard it slam against the wall, and Spike's exclamation of "Bloody hell!"

Buffy glanced around the room and sure enough there was Dawn, looking all packed for a sleepover sitting next to Spike.

"Gather your stuff, were going home." Buffy ground out furious.

"You can't boss me around!" Dawn shrieked indignant.

"Watch me."

Dawn opened and closed her mouth a few more times, before turning to Spike as a sign of wanting his help. Since Spike was looking pretty pissed off, he turned towards Buffy his eyes steely, all to happy to oblige.

Something about Buffy made Spike freeze. Whether is was the fact that she was covered in demon goo, and injuries, or because her expression was frosty and her eyes were furious, or possibly because her hand was twitching as though she longed to have a stake in it to send Spike into a dusty oblivion.

Buffy highly doubted that is was because Spike actually decided to care about her feelings for once.

"Now." Buffy growled again, livid. Dawn exchanged a wide-eyed look with Spike before grabbing her stuff, mumbling a hasty goodbye to Spike and dashing out the door.

* * *

Buffy shut Dawn's door, wearily before heading to the shower. She had just had a screaming match with Dawn, that had ended badly:

_"It is my responsibility to take care of you, and that means that you listen to me, and you stop going over to Spike's house!" _

_"I don't need you to take care of me," Dawn yelled. "I don't want you to take of me!" _

_"Too bad." Buffy angrily replied. _

_"You won't last. You're terrible at raising people. You can't control me." Dawn said smugly. _

_'_"_Try me." _

After that wonderful sisterly fight Buffy wanted nothing more to collapse and go to sleep. However, she was still sticky and showered quickly. As much as Buffy wanted to she couldn't go to bed without "talking" to Spike first. Time for her second screaming match of the night…

* * *

Buffy kicked the door open again, less forcefully than she had before but still enough to make an impact.

"We need to talk." She announced, glaring at Spike. Her gestured at her as if to say, talk away. Her glare hardened.

"You _are _going to stop seeing Dawn so much, and you _are _going to start being a better role model for her, and you better damn well stop treating her like she's an adult when in reality she's only fourteen." Buffy snapped. "Got it?"

"Little bit will do whatever the sodding 'ell she wants to and you can't-"

"Got. It." Buffy snarled, stepping closer to him menacingly.

Spike smirked at her. Buffy punched him. "I asked you if you got it!" She screamed. "I am so sick of you, thinking that you can corrupt my sister, and I don't care," she said waving Spike off. "I don't care that you think you're protecting her, and helping her it's not your job!"

Buffy found herself crying, she had been on emotional overload lately, and she was used to being able to confide in Spike. Her mind simply wasn't processing that times had changed, and Spike no longer cared. Or did he? Spike wiped the tears off of Buffy's cheeks.

"Don't cry, love. Nibblet's gonna be fine," he reassured her softly, just like he used to.

Buffy broke further. She couldn't take it and she shouldn't be expected to. Why did she have to be so damn strong all the time? She pressed herself close to Spike's chest his arms immediately wrapping around her.

"Mom left Dawn for me to protect. I'm not protecting Dawn at all! She's getting hurt, she-she hates me, she-"

"Sssh." Spike whispered, smoothing her hair. "Stop fretting. Everything's going to work out."

Buffy shook her head and just allowed herself to be comforted by Spike until her tears subsided, and even then she allowed herself to receive some comfort still. When she finally pulled away Spike was eyeing her concerned. Buffy knew that her eyes would be red and puffy, all of her righteous fury from earlier gone.

She ran her hand softly over Spike's face, suddenly feeling very needy. She wanted to be Buffy again. She wanted to be Buffy in the only way that she knew how to be. She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed Spike softly.

* * *

Reviews are lovely...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All hail Joss Whedon, for he is god.

Warning: Mild neglect of a child...

Authors Note: I'm not particulary keen on this chapter but whatevs. It's here regardless, and is (thankfully) finally speeding things up a bit. This is a show with demons after all. (:

* * *

After a long moment of rather blissful kissing Buffy pulled away staring at Spike with wide, apologetic eyes. Spike dropped his arms's from around her waist. Buffy had a feeling that he recognized the look in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Buffy said softly, Spike sighed heavily some of his former annoyance with her returning.

"Don't be."

"I'm sorry." Buffy repeated. "I- we shouldn't have done that. We're over. I get that."

"Buffy-" Spike sighed running his hand through his hair. He didn't know what to say. Was there anything left to say? She was going to bloody leave. Again.

"Don't try and tell me that we're not over. You've made _that _perfectly clear." Buffy stated, allowing some of her anger and hurt both directed, and caused by him swell to the surface. Spike opened his mouth to protest but Buffy continued to speak. "Don't. Don't deny it. I understand, after everything with Faith… I get it. But, you have to realize that there's no going back now. I thought we both agreed that we were over and done for. Forever. I think you ever the one who said that."

Spike stared at her. "Do you want that? For us to be over, forever? Is that what you want, pet?"

"No," Buffy agreed cautiously. "That's not what I want. But I know you, Spike. Even if I begged and pleaded you would want me to make changes in my life currently, and i'm not going to do that."

"I wouldn't make you ditch the kid, if that's what your wondering. Little bit wants her."

"Stay away from her Spike," Buffy said not sure if she was mainly referring to Katie, or Dawnie, or both. "I mean it."

Spike's eyes grew distant once more, and Buffy could no longer make out his emotions. Things had gone full circle then. Buffy groomed her face into the same emotionless mask as his, leaving his crypt without another word. There was simply nothing left for her to say.

* * *

Buffy woke up to the sound of her god awful alarm clock ringing at full volume. She'd gotten home late, however surprisingly Willow had still been up. Willow, noticing how tired Buffy was, offered to take care of Katie so that Buffy could sleep in.

Whether it was irresponsible or not, Buffy hadn't even batted and eyelash before agreeing. Parenting was hard work, and she'd needed a break from it.

Of course, now as she glowered at her alarm clock, sleeping in until 12:30pm hadn't felt like sleeping it at all. With a groan she clambered out of bed going downstairs.

"Hey, sleepy head." Willow said by way of greeting a goofy grin on her face.

"What's got you all good-moody?" Buffy asked suspiciously.

"Your adorable daughter!" Willow gushed. "We took her to the park earlier, and she is just so darn cute."

Buffy smiled at Willow before walking into the kitchen. There was her old, familiar feeling of guilt. Just wouldn't be a normal day without it.

All in all, it was a normal day. Dawn alternated between pretending that Buffy didn't exist and shooting her looks of pure hatred, which Buffy dutifully ignored.

It was around 6pm when things took a turn for the not-so-normal, when they received a distressed phone call from the Magic Box requesting all of their presences there immediately.

Buffy swung by Spike's crypt first while Willow, Tara, and a reluctant Dawn, went straight to the Magic Box, Katie having been drooped off with Carol.

When Buffy and Spike finally arrived they saw Giles holding an ice pack to his somewhat bleeding forehead, and Anya leaning back into Xander's embrace looking deathly pale and shaken.

"What happened?" Buffy asked anger already entering her tone. When she found who did this…

"We were attacked." Giles said. "A few customers came into the shop, and since Anya was ringing someone up at the counter I went over to assist them. As I was walking towards two of them, the third one who had entered with them came up and struck me from behind. I fell to floor, obviously, and heard a gunshot go off. Then, they struck my head again with some blasted thing again and I woke up to find everyone gone and well…" Giles gestured to Anya as if to conclude his statement.

"You were bloody shot?" Spike asked Anya incredulously, he couldn't smell any of her blood anywhere.

Anya closed her eyes briefly before walking over to a purple sheet that neither Spike nor Buffy had noticed previously. Dawn let out a whimper, turning to bury her face into Tara's shoulder. Buffy was suddenly quite sure that she in no way wanted that sheet to be pulled aside. Anya of course, pulled it aside anyway, revealing a woman in about her mid thirties with a gunshot wound to the head. Anya gazed at the body for a moment before yanking the sheet back overtop of her. Xander walked over and wrapped his arms around Anya.

"Anya… what happened to you?" Willow asked softly. She'd heard Giles tell his story, twice now in fact, but she hadn't once heard Anya tell hers. It made Willow wonder how bad it was.

"They gave me a vision." Anya said simply and directly, obviously skipping what had happened before that, but no one really minded. "A vision of what's going to happen to all of us." She threw a worried glance at Xander as she spoke, but he was gazing at the opposite direction so he missed it. "And," she continued, looking anywhere _but_ Xander now. "It's not good. I- I can't remember all of it, but there are some things I can remember. Like for instance, if we don't find Faith and get her here soon, were going to have some problems."

"What-what kind of problems?" Tara asked nervously.

Thankfully, - depending on who you asked -, Anya didn't answer Tara. After a while Dawn pulled out of Tara's shoulder, and looked at Anya visibly paler than she had been earlier.

"They gave you a vision? Right?" She asked. Anya nodded, not bothering to ask why it mattered. "Doesn't… doesn't one of Angel's friends get visions?" Dawn further asked looking around the room at everyone.

"Oh bloody hell." Spike spat as he realized what Dawn was implying.

Buffy's eyes widened in shock. "That's what he said," She murmured quietly speaking more to herself than anyone else in the room. It was a lot to take in. Anya and Giles being attacked, Anya receiving an apparently terrible vision of everyone's future… and how, _how _were they supposed to find Faith? She took off in the dead of night. It wasn't like she'd been sending postcards either, finding Faith would be near impossible. And did Buffy even want to find Faith? She had abandoned her child, forced Buffy onto everything and Buffy wasn't sure how she felt about that…

"Buffy?" Tara asked gently shaking Buffy out if her reverie. "What are we going to do?"

Buffy sucked in a deep breath. She hated this, but there was no other way. "We'll contact Angel, and everyone in L.A. get them to come here. And then…. then we have to find Faith."

"I think," Willow spoke blushing a bit. "That I might be able to find her."

Buffy wasn't in the mood to question how, she simply nodded, and said "good. You should start doing that then." Buffy turned to Giles. "Is that it?" He nodded. "You should get her home." she spoke softly addressing Xander. She then walked out of the Magic Box, leaving Dawn there.

If she was honest with herself, she knew that keeping Dawn away from Spike was pointless. Especially if Faith was going to be coming back in town. Faith, back in town, it was a foreign concept, one Buffy didn't want to dwell on. So instead, Buffy though about how for the second time that day, things had gone full circle.

* * *

Reviews are lovely.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note: This is me apologizing for the little two month break. Life is currently being a major bitch, and therefore my muse sort of committed suicide. If only it was that easy... Right sorry, personal problem. Anyway, while I can not guarantee that the next chapter will be faster (since like I said life sucks, my schedule is hectic as hell, and my muse is dead) I am hopeful that it might be. Might being the very key word. Moving on...

Story Notes: This chapter does introduce five characters from Angel (the Buffy Spinoff) and three of them did use to be on Buffy so that's helpful. As for the other two, you shall simply have to see. And are the Buffy/Spike fight scenes pissing anybody else off? If they are please tell me, because I'll do something else instead. Oh, and a Faith POV is coming soon just not now (:

Spoilers/Warnings: Some spoilers for Angel I guess, and as usual the minor neglect of a child (especially since I don't even think Katie's in this one haha)

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is my shitty ass life. And if you want to take that, then by all means, go ahead. I won't stop you.

* * *

The majority of the gang was gathered at the Magic Box, waiting for Willow and Tara to come so that Willow could update them all on the finding Faith situation.

Buffy was doodling on a notebook anxiously awaiting news. She wasn't sure if she wanted Faith to be found, or if she wanted Faith to be untraceable. Whatever bad things that were coming could be fought right?

* * *

**(Enter Flashback)**

_"Hey, Anya," Buffy said attempting to be casual. "How bad were the bad things in your vision?"_

_Anya looked up seeing straight through Buffy's "casual" act. "We need Faith. There isn't a way around that."_

_"I know but-"_

_"If you know then why were you just about to ask if Faith was needed? We can't fight what's coming without her. She's key to stop what's coming. Accept it."_

**(Exit Flashback)**

* * *

Well, according to Anya they could not be fought without Faith. But honestly, who was the better slayer? Who was the one who hadn't gone completely insane? That's right, her name wasn't Faith. It was Buffy, and Buffy really needed to stop thinking things like that. Anya had been the one with the visions, therefore Buffy should be trusting what Anya said and not trying to find a way out of it. She could handle Faith._ Right, just like you could handle her last time around… _

The Magic Box door swung open and Willow and Tara walked in saving Buffy from her treacherous thoughts.

"Any news?" She asked quickly still not sure what outcome she wanted any potential news to have.

"Yeah." Willow said slowly. "Um… well, I don't, I don't exactly know where Faith is now. But, I think I know where she used to be."

Willow heaved out a big sigh before her and Tara spun Willow's laptop out to face them all. Buffy took one look at the headline on the news article, and covered her face with her hands, she didn't even have to read the rest of the article, she could only imagine what it would contain.

_"A body found with the throat slit, other than that there is no disfigurations with the body. The police have no suspects in the murder investigation thus far and are asking people who may have seen or heard something to please come forward." _

That's what had happened last time Faith had been in town. A string of bodies all with the same description, their throat slit with absolutely no evidence left behind. After two months of the throats being slit, the police (and everybody else) were calling the murders the work of a serial killer. That was around the same time with Faith finally revealed herself to Buffy, collapsing in Buffy's arms, dried blood on her hands.

It wasn't all that shocking that Faith had returned to her killing ways Buffy decided, just because she'd held Faith while Faith had cried and clung to Buffy, sobbing that she didn't know what was happening to her didn't mean that Faith had changed. Faith would never be reformed. Once a killer, always a killer.

"Faith did that." Dawn said, no room for debate in her tone. Her mind was made up, and everyone could tell.

"We don't know that." Tara replied quickly.

"Yes we do!" Dawn argued back, staring intently at everyone in the room, challenging them all to cross her. "We know because she's done it before."

"She has a point." Xander stated quietly. He knew there was a good reason for why he had never fully trusted Faith.

"But that doesn't mean she's done anything this time." Buffy said swiftly. "Let's not jump to any conclusions."

"How can you say that? You saw me after she was done playing around with me. She tortured me. How can you say that she wouldn't do something like that again?"

Dawn accused.

"I'm not saying that. At all. We just need to consider all possibilities."

"No we don't! Faith is killing again! There is no way around it! Look at the article again, she's killing!" Dawn shouted.

"Actually," Willow interjected quickly before Buffy could respond. "She's not. And I'm not saying Faith didn't do this, but she didn't kill him. The victims name is David Pearsons, and he's been admitted to the hospital. The hospital staff say that he's going to make a full recovery, and there weren't any serious injuries to begin with."

Dawn eyes darkened, and her hands traced along her back. Tara's eyes followed the movement and she addressed Dawn while saying,

"I think we should interview him, find out what happened. Don't you?" She asked Dawn worry clear in both her tone and her eyes.

Dawn shrugged, placing her hands rather firmly in her lap. "I don't think he would have anything to say that we didn't already know."

"The injuries weren't as extensive as yours," Tara said gently. "Maybe it wasn't Faith."

"Oh it was Faith alright," a familiar voice said from behind them. The whole group turned around to see Angel, Cordelia, Wesley, and a handful of not familiar faces standing behind them.

"You came early," Buffy commented lightly. "You guys weren't due until late tomorrow night."

Angel shrugged, gathering Buffy in a quick embrace. "We figured this was a priority."

"Thank you." Buffy said sincerely briefly returning the hug before pulling away so that Spike wouldn't react. "Now, why do you think it was Faith? I mean have you had any contact with her since-"

"No." Wesley said rather firmly. "But we do however, know her patterns, and the signs that indicate when she has struck again."

Dawn rolled her eyes, crossing her arms against her chest, a move made out of both fear and anger. "You know her pattern? I doubt it. Have you been tortured by her hands on for hours, I didn't think so." Dawn finished snottily.

"Actually, I believe she tortured me before she tortured you," Wesley said smoothly, Dawn's jaw dropped briefly before she regained her composure, but Wesley took no notice and continued on. "It is therefore safe to assume that she has tortured someone again."

"But that's not her current pattern!" Buffy interjected, "Before you came, Dawn was the only victim that Faith had left alive. All the others she killed, why would she leave this one alive randomly?"

Wesley was silent for a moment calculating his thoughts. "Does the article say about any unusual markings found on the victim?"

"Unusual markings?" Dawn asked slowly, her hands moving to covering a spot on her lower back. "What do you mean?"

Wesley gazed at her, his eyes boring deep into hers. "Do _you _have any unusual markings?"

Dawn nodded slowly, still transfixed with his gaze.

Everyone but Spike and Tara looked upon Dawn with confusion. She'd never mentioned any strange markings, sure she had scars but she'd told them that they were nothing special, and nothing out of the ordinary. Buffy eyes crinkled, swiveling back and forth between Wesley and Dawn.

"What are they?" Wesley asked carefully. "Or, more appropriately, what is it?"

Dawn shook her head fast, blinking furiously.

"Dawnie, I think it's best that you tell everyone." Tara said soothingly.

"No!" Dawn screeched. "I don't have to tell them anything!"

"Bit," Spike said in a controlled yet exasperated voice. "Just tell them."

Dawn glowered briefly at both Spike and Tara for a moment, before heaving a long sigh and turning around and lifting up her shirt. Carved in to her lower back was the phrase: _Five By Five. _

"That is just sick." Xander murmured horrified.

"Dawn, why didn't you tell me about that?" Buffy asked genuinely hurt.

"Why would I tell you?" Dawn asked bitterly turning around and hiding her scar once more. "Let me see yours." She said addressing Wesley.

Wesley lifted up his shirt to reveal the phrase _Five By Five _going up along his left side. Dawn nodded slowly, wrapping her arms around her frame, looking around the room.

"Does he?" she asked Tara quietly. "Have any markings?"

Willow answered for Tara, "It doesn't say. He's refusing to give the police any further information, and the full information about the victims condition isn't being released to the public."

"How did the cops even find him?" One of Angel's crew asked. He was an african american man, the only other man in the group besides Wesley and Angel.

"An anonymous call, or that's what this says anyway. The call listed the exact directions of the warehouse where he was being held, and when they found him he had nearly passed out from blood loss and exhaustion." Willow explained scrawling through the article before closing the laptop. "That's all it says, I can try hacking into the police station database-"

"Oh, no. We know someone from the L.A. department, who can get the files transferred and give them to us. It should only take a day maybe." Angel explained.

Buffy nodded way beyond asking questions. "Okay, so that's all settled, last place Faith was at was… Vegas. Shouldn't be that hard to find her. In theory. Um, so, Anya want to explain to… uh… sorry, which one of you two gets visions again?"

Buffy asked gesturing at the other male, and the petite female.

The female gave a nervous laugh. "Oh, Gunn and I don't get visions! That's Cordy!"

Cordelia stepped forward with a slightly annoyed expression. "Yep, that's me, vision girl. So what's up?"

Buffy pinched her forehead. "Um… okay, wow, so, Anya want to explain everything to uh… Cordelia?"

Anya nodded. "I had a vision. It contained bad things. They say you get visions, so can you tell me what they mean?"

"Well," Cordelia began cautiously, "You aren't linked to the PTB, so that-"

"What on earth is the PTB?" Giles interjected.

"Powers That Be," Cordelia explained with an impatient wave of the hand. "They send-"

Cordelia abruptly stopped talking, and her eyes glazed over.

"What's going on?" Buffy demanded.

Before Angel or anyone else had the opportunity to answer Cordelia let loose a bloodcurdling scream her body dropping to the floor, her hands clutching her head. Gunn and Angel reached for her pulling her up, Fred rushing to get her a glass of water.

After a few moments of Cordelia's piercing shrieks silence greeted them all and Cordelia breathed heavily, taking several of the offered aspirin and chugging the glass of water.

"Cordelia?" Angel asked. "What did you see?"

"A house, there's a young girl doing a spell with-"

"Light red hair." Anya finished, Cordelia and her exchanging looks.

"But the date isn't for months." The two finished in unison. "That's what you saw?" Cordelia said, speaking solo.

"I saw more. Flashes of…. everything."

"How long did you scream for?" Cordelia asked, paling slightly at the mention of seeing everything.

"Hours it seemed. And there was a marking on my hand."

"Vocah." Angel spat before turing around and growling, "Wolfram and Hart they're behind this."

"We don't know that." Wesley shot only to be glared at by Angel. The two had a staring contest until Xander interrupted.

"Wolfram and what now? Hearts? Can we get back to talking about that, because that sounds very very serious." Xander stated panicked. Was nobody else seeing the big picture? Everybody was all freaking out about jumping to conclusion when meanwhile Faith was torturing people, and oh shit. Buffy was going to kill Spike and Dawn. "Uh, Buffster?" He asked gathering her attention gesturing towards the spot where Spike and Dawn had once been and now were not.

Buffy turned around and started blankly at the vacated area.

"Oh, don't worry, nothing bad happened to them." Fred said reassuringly. "They snuck off just after Wesley was done talking about Faith."

"I am going to kill him." Buffy seethed, whipping her phone out and dialing his number.

Neither Buffy nor Spike bothered to keep their voices down and even the humans in the room could hear the whole entire conversation.

_"What?" Spike spat into the phone, his idea of a greeting. _

"Where the hell are you?" Buffy growled, attempting to calm herself and failing terribly.

_"Sod off." Spike growled back._

"What did I tell you about hanging out with Dawn, right, I said NOT TO!" She screamed, losing total control, and soon she was just yelling at Spike, they're screams over-lapping each other.

_"Why don't you just hang out with Captain Forehead, kiss him a few bleedin' times." Spike thundered, cutting Buffy off mid-tirade._

Buffy went slack before her eyes blazed and she threw the phone into the wall breaking it clean in half.

Fred jumped letting out a squeak of surprise. Immediately, Tara and Anya tried to defuse the situation.

"I'm sure it's nothing," Tara said quickly. "You saw how upset Dawn was, he left to protect her, they'll be fine."

"If all your going to do is stand up for them, then it'd be better if you just shut up." Buffy spat, her glare landing on Tara instead of her broken phone pieces.

"Just because Spike doesn't like you, doesn't mean you can say that to her." Anya said angrily, her tone cold and biting.

Buffy recoiled from the words, turing towards Tara her mouth open, ready to apologize but Tara cut across her. "It's okay." Tara said seriously. She understood the amount of strain Buffy was under. "I'm just going to call him."

Buffy nodded slowly, sitting down in a chair, looking directly at the table, listening intently to the quiet sound of Tara's voice, and the enraged voice of Spike.

_"You really upset Buffy." Tara murmured quietly into the phone. _

_"Figures." Spike scoffed. "That ones got the-" _

_"Don't." Tara said sharply. Spike cut off on the other end, waiting for Tara to continue. "Hows Dawnie?" Tara asked her tone gentle and friendly again. _

_"Don't know." Spike said honestly. "Fine I suppose." _

_Tara shook her head, "She's not fine. Your lying." _

_"Right then. Was that all you wanted?" Spike snapped, on the defensive now. _

_Tara sighed. "Just tell me where you guys are, I can talk to her." _

_Spike was quiet for a few moments before softly saying: "where do you think we would be?"_

After saying she we be there shortly Tara hung up the phone, giving Buffy an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry. He doesn't mean it, he's just…" Apparently not having words to convey just exactly what Spike was, Tara just left, leaving Willow alone to explain.

"So, I… I think that we should interview this man. Find out what he knows, what information he held back from the police. I mean, it can't hurt right?" Willow said, skimming through the article again, shivering with a mixture of fear and dread. If Faith had really done this..

"I'm with Willster." Xander said decisively.

_Of course you are… _Buffy thought bitterly, Xander would most likely side with a blood thirsty demon than side with Buffy. And, Buffy had this nagging voice in the back of her head chanting "don't interview him, don't interview him" but she said nothing, figuring it was a battle she had already lost.

"It can't hurt to interview him…" The girl Fred said after a moment, sounding nervous as though she had just jinxed herself.

As Buffy watched Anya and Cordelia exchange looks she realized that yes, interviewing this man could hurt them all quite a bit. But then Willow and Xander began discussing plans, and she knew it was too late. She was going to have to handle whatever came her way, and she couldn't allow personal issues to get in the way.

* * *

Another Authors note: Sorry, this chapter kinda sucks (in my mind anyway) But I wrapped it up and posted anyway, because reviews might cheer me up. *PS. That's a hint.* and I'm also sorry, because it seems as though my personal problems kind of seeped into the chapter. Next time I'll check my baggage at the door. I swear.

Oh and um, reviews are lovely... *PS. That's another hint.* (:


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Not mine, per usual.

Authors Note: Woo, faster update! And, Hooray for Faith! :D

Warning: Katie's still not in this (opps, but at least she's mentioned), Buffy's a little angsty, there is some hinting at femslash (besides Williara of course), and Buffy + Fred might be a bit OOC.

* * *

Buffy tapped her fingers against her glass, nervously as she both unintentionally and intentionally eavesdropped on the conversation happening between Angel and Spike in the backyard.

_"I don't care if she dusts Drusilla, you are going to start treating her with respect." Angel growled. _

Buffy tapped her fingers against the glass at a faster pace. This is why she listened in on their conversations. They were always talking about her, and usually things escalated to blows being exchanged and she personally like to prevent blood shed from both parties.

Fred wandered into the kitchen, holding any empty chip bowl. She stared at Buffy for a little while before giving her a knowing smile. "Your listening to their conversation, aren't you?"

Buffy nodded, caught in the act. "I just want to make sure they don't get carried away. Sometimes, I think they forget that they actually _aren't _invincible."

_"You're such a pansy ass hypocrite!" Spike shouted. "You did all that, and more!" _

"Like right now," Buffy continued. "I mean sure, it's going to start out at name calling, but then it's going to become much more violent, and they're both going to end up injured."

Fred laughed, rinsing the bowl out. "It's cute. How worried you are about them. I mean, considering you're not with either one of them, anymore that is. Cordy explained it." Fred said, sheepishly, rambling on in a way that reminded Buffy of sweet and innocent high school Willow. Now, Willow was practically raising a baby for Buffy.

"Oh yeah," Buffy said mildly. "What did she say?"

"You and Angel were in love, he went evil, got his soul back, left town." Fred shrugged, "I only got the basics as for you and Spike I only know that he used to want to kill you, and then somehow he became an ally, and it all started from there."

_"If you so much as lay one finger on her-" Angel threatened before being cut off by Spike. _

_"You'll do what?" Spike scoffed. "Brood me to death?" _

"Essentially." Buffy said. "It's more complicated than-"

"Hey Buffy?" Willow asked walking in, Katie resting on her hip. "Where did you put the diapers at? I bought some yesterday but I can't find them."

"Did you check the storage cabinet?" Buffy asked confused, giving Fred an apologetic smile as she walked out of the room, going upstairs to check for herself, Willow following closely.

"There not there."

Buffy sighed deeply rubbing her temples as a way to jog her memory. "Um… ask-"

"Buffy!" Fred shouted upstairs, her voice panic stricken. "Buffy, they're fighting!"

Buffy took off down the stairs like a shot, running past everyone who was standing around confused as to what was going on. As she barged outside, it was clear that Fred was right, for Spike and Angel were indeed fighting, blood trickling out from their individual wounds.

"Stop it!" She screeched, running in between them affectively ending the fight. "Why do you two always have to fight?" She asked weary, turning pleading eyes on the both of them. As to be expected, Spike rolled his eyes while Angel caved.

"Because you're such a sodding saint." Spike grumbled, dabbing at the blood trickling down from his now split lip.

"Stop it." Buffy begged, she was tired to fight. Or rather, she simply didn't have the energy to fight anymore. Especially with someone like Spike.

Spike shrugged, walking past her into the house where Dawn ran up to him and began asking things like "are you okay? Who did that to you?" which Spike, thankfully ignored as he walked past her, not even sparing her a glance.

Buffy closed her eyes, wishing for that simpler time period again. But as usual, when she opened her eyes again she was back in reality where everything was hard and cruel.

"Are you okay?" Angel asked her, his wounds already having healed.

Buffy bit her lip not quite finding it in her to lie. Deciding it would be safest (and easiest) if she just didn't answer Angel she turned around and walked back inside praying to god that the rest of her night/day could simply run smoothly.

* * *

Faith pulled down her dress exposing her cleavage even more so than before. The dress was red fabric that clung to her every curve. Which, Faith planned to use to her advantage. She new she looked smoking hot in her outfit, and that would loosen a _lot _of people's tongues.

As Faith sauntered into the small town bar (predictably) every head turned to her, everyone's jaw dropped down in sheer amazement, and jealously. Faith smirked, walking straight up to the bartender, speaking lowly but with how quiet things were everyone could hear her.

"Where's Samantha Greyson?" She asked him, her hair tickling his hand.

"Uh…" The bartender stammered. "She's…"

"I'm right here." A voice called, standing up and bravely approaching Faith. The girl had long black hair that she had done in curls. She was wearing a grey tank top with tight fitting leather pants and open-toed red heels. She was the exact image of the description Faith had received.

Faith stood up slowly, ensuring that everyone had gotten a good long look at her ass. If she ever came back in her (which was likely) she would need the admiration from the bar folk.

"Let's talk outside." She said seductively to her new "point of interest". Word on the street was that Ms. Greyson was lesbian and Faith was willing to test that theory. Greyson didn't disappoint as she followed Faith outside and into the back alley where Faith had already chained a vampire and his mate to the wall.

"Do you know what that is?" She asked the black haired girl who shook her head, just like Faith had imagined she would. "Alright. What I'm about to do might freak you out, and you might have questions. But just watch alright?"

Samantha nodded watching the scene with a wary interest that only grew stronger as the girl pulled out a piece of wood, shoving it straight through the males heart. Samantha's eyes grew even wider as the body disintegrated into dust.

"What the hell?" She asked, her eyes wide.

The other girl simply smirked at her turning to face the girl chained to the wall. "Do you want to tell me what you know now? Or are you going to meet your end like your bf over here?"

"I'll tell you!" She screeched her body shaking.

Faith swept her hand towards the vampire a gesture meaning, "go ahead"

"Wolfram and Hart contacted our clan of vampires, said that they would protect us from all threats if we caused a distraction towards Angel Investigations long enough for illicit cargo to be brought in and out. They gave us these necklaces things that prevented us from being killed, and we did the job. Afterwards, Wolfram and Hart broke their deal and attacked us, and we fled here. That's all we know. I swear, I have no idea what the cargo was."

"That's fine," Faith said quietly lost in some horrible reviere. Wolfram and Hart had… "I know what the cargo was."

"What was it?"

Faith looked the other vampire dead in the eye, while Samantha hung on to every word of their exchange.

"Me."

* * *

"Buffy?" Fred asked softly peering around the girls doorway to get a look into the room. Buffy had gone up here after stopping Angel and Spike from fighting.

Buffy looked up startled at Fred's sudden appearance. She'd been thinking about the past. Well moping about the past, really but she didn't need to display that detail for everyone to see. "Hi Fred, come in."

Fred walked in and settled down on Buffy's bed, like Dawn had done in previous times when they had actually gotten along, and talked "How are you?" Fred asked. "I mean, not that you aren't fine anything, because you look fine and I was just wonderin' and you don't have to tell me-"

"I'm doing better," Buffy said with a gentle laugh. "I mean the situation isn't idle, but… I think I've finally accepted some things. Spike is Spike, he'll disregard all of your feelings, but that doesn't mean he doesn't care. It's an act, and I just have to keep that in mind, and not let it get to me."

"So… you're just gonna distance yourself from all your friends? That doesn't seem right." Fred said confused, struggling to grasp how being alone was better then being surrounded by loved ones.

"It's that way for every slayer." Buffy said, her tone was defeated, she hadn't lost a battle she'd just stopped fighting the personal ones. When you cared too much about a situation people got hurt and you couldn't save everyone. Buffy was done letting everyone get hurt, if she had to distance herself from them to save them then so be it. Faith was coming back to town one way or another, and if she tried to hurt people Buffy had to be ready to protect them, she had to ready to be the slayer. "Sometimes it's a necessary choice. When I became a slayer I made the choice to operate with friends in the know, but… I can't help but feel as though they'd be better off if they had no idea."

Fred and Buffy sat in silence while Fred contemplated what Buffy said. Eventually, she softly said: "Do you believe in fate?"

"I think I do."

"Then they were all going to find out anyway. Somehow, someway they were all going to be called into the supernatural. Just like with me, I never dreamt about this sorta stuff until…" Fred bit her lip, she wasn't so sure she wanted to open that can of worms.

"I know. I know that in a town like Sunnydale, everyone must have suspected things but I brought all of this on them. People have died, and that will never go away. I can never change that. I mean look at Faith, she-"

"I don't think you should blame yourself for Faith." Fred said quickly. She'd heard everything she wanted to know about that girl (and she'd seen both scars now) and she had already decided she didn't like her.

"I think we all need to blame ourselves for Faith." Buffy admitted quietly recalling a conversation she'd had with Faith, when Faith had been pregnant. "What we did to her…"

"You didn't do anything to that psycho."

Buffy flinched from the anger in Fred's normally sweet voice, and she decided not to say anymore, pushing her thoughts of Faith out of her mind.

"Goodnight." Buffy said clearly, Fred flinched from her forcefulness but murmured goodnight to her as well, leaving Buffy alone.

She did regret it, she regretted everything she'd done to get to the point in time, the choices she'd made. That's why she had to cut herself off. With Faith coming back, none of the same choices could be made. History would _not _repeat itself.

* * *

Reviews are lovely... *coughs*


	8. Chapter 8

Authors note: This chapter is heavy on foreshawdowing and introduces the POV of Dawn/Spike which will be sort of needed at various point in the story, although their POV's (especially Spike's) will be much more rare.

Warnings: Well, Katie's STILL not in this, There is some underage drinking, and perhaps some OOCness. _  
_

* * *

_"If you walk out this house with her I swear to god I'll dust you myself!" _

Buffy sighed shifting over in bed. Of course she would wake up in the middle of the night to Spike trying to kidnap Dawn. Of course. Yawning slightly, she stomped downstairs careful to avoid the numerous cases of luggage.

"Spike, Dawn," She said coldly. "Where do you think your going?"

"I don't want to be here." Dawn said, staring at Buffy as if daring her to make her stay.

"Why not?" Buffy pressed, she wasn't going to cave to their antics anymore. Their selfish behavior was ending. Hopefully. "This is where you live Dawn."

Dawn's eyes narrowed as she glared at Buffy, switching to glare at Angel as well who was watching the argument with a smug look on his face. Tara and Fred walked into the room concerned. "Give me one good reason to stay." Dawn challenged, a gleam in her eye when she saw Buffy falter.

"Because I'm _making _you." Buffy hissed. Tara swiveled to face both Dawn and Spike, both of their faces a similar expression of defiance.

"Okay," Dawn said easily, a smirk spreading on her face. "_Make _me." And with that Dawn stormed out of the house, Spike chortling as he followed her.

Before Buffy knew what was happening a mixture of rage and desperation bubbled up inside of her, and then she screamed: "If you walk outside that door don't bother coming back! Both of you." and then, because it was the way things worked, Spike just kept walking and Dawn sent her look equivalent to the one Buffy had sent her mom once upon a time, and proceeded to walk out, slamming the door behind them.

Tara chanced a quick glance at Buffy before rushing towards the door. Buffy grabbed her arm. "Let them go." She said before walking into the Living Room where everyone was wondering what was going on. "Willow," she said gathering the perky red heads attention. "How soon can you do a invitation revoking spell?"

* * *

"It's cold." Dawn mumbled irritably for the millionth time. Spike rolled his eyes, puffing on a cigarette. "Spike," Dawn whined. "It's cold!"

"So you've said," Spike remarked dryly. Dawn huffed following him to where ever it was they were going.

Dawn had proposed a road trip, and Spike being Spike had readily agreed however he said that they needed a place to crash for the night. And since Buffy and everyone would automatically check the crypt they had to go somewhere else. Dawn's feet were killing her, and she was freezing.

"Spike, where are we going!" She hissed, attempting (and failing) to grab his arm. "If you don't tell me, I'm not moving." Dawn said smugly, smiling when Spike groaned and turned around.

"We're going somewhere to _have fun _loosen up a bit, will ya?" Spike said. Dawn simply glared at him, so he grumbled, shrugging off his duster and wrapping it around her shoulders. "Happy now?" He asked, pulling her along. "We want to get there before the bouncers leaves. I've got a neat trick I want to show you."

"Are you going to eat him?" Dawn asked, practically running to keep up with Spike's long strides. Spike scoffed, which she assumed meant no. "Can you carry me? My feet hurt." She continued after receiving his incredulous look. "Please? You will be able to go a lot faster…" With an irritated growl, Spike picked her up bridal style, indeed walking at a much faster pace. Dawn laughed delighted, Spike truly cared about her not like some people.

Eventually (after much traveling in Dawn's opinion) the pair arrived outside of a high class looking club. Spike set Dawn down on her feet, smirking at the look of mild outrage on her face.

"Don't worry," he said. "They serve anyone."

**(time passes) **

"Spike," Dawn slurred, gripping his arm tightly, as he weaved in and out of her vision. "Take me hoooomeee."

Spike chuckled, patting Dawn's shoulder awkwardly, since he couldn't exactly tell where it was. It kept moving about. "Sure bit, I know just the place."

The second they stepped outside, Dawn started complaining again. "It's even colder than before!" She yelled. "Why can't we sleep in the bar?"

"Sssshhh." Spike said, swaying as they both helped support each other up. How long had they been in that blasted club? Good thing Dawn no longer lived with big sis, or she would skin Spike alive. "So, nibblet, where do you want to go after this?" He asked her, pushing in the door of a random store, and leading her in.

"Boston." Dawn replied promptly. Despite the amount of drinks he had consumed Spike still managed to fix her with a look that said "hell no." Dawn huffed. "I don't see why I'm not allowed to go to Boston, it's just a city."

"City my ass. I'll confess my love for Peaches and the Whelp before I _ever _let you step a single foot in Boston."

Dawn stuck her tongue out at him, curling up on the floor of the… well, wherever they were. She found that she really didn't care, and she felt suddenly sleepy…

Spike watched nibblet fall asleep, a smile spreading across his face. She looked so innocent when she slept, no one would ever suspect that… with a heavy sigh Spike slid his duster off, covering her tiny frame with it. Newly sober, Spike sat down beside Dawn, deciding that he would stay beside her until the sun rose, just to protect her from all that was wrong with the world. No one was ever going to hurt Little Bit ever again, and he would go to any lengths to prove it.

* * *

Faith and Samantha sat in a dingy little cafe, just outside of Vegas, both sipping god awful coffee out of florescent green mugs.

"So," Samantha began, she had thousands of questions. "Vampires are real?" Faith nodded. "Are you sure?"

Faith smirked. "I'm the vampire slayer. Of course I'm sure."

Samantha nodded, swirling a spoon around in her coffee. "And demons, those are all real too?"

"Yep. Demons, Vampires, Witches, all of it. Which reminds me," Faith said tossing Samantha a necklace. "Someone told me that belonged to you."

Samantha observed the object with interest, putting the necklace on. The second she had attached the clasp together, she felt a sort of power rise through her, and if the look on Faith's face was any indication, that was exactly what was supposed to happen. "What just happened?'" Samantha demanded in a whisper.

"You just accessed your power." Faith stated calmly. "Take off the necklace, the feeling won't go away."

Samantha slowly took off the necklace. The feeling stayed. "What does this mean?"

"It means that you've got power that will come in, really handy."

* * *

Reviews make me happy... and are lovely so... Review Please(:


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: (This can serve for last chapter as well) I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel, or the Cheerios brand :P

Authors Note: I love when my muse cooperates like this(: Also, it is officially summer now, so whatever that means... faster updates maybe? No promises. Anyway, this chapter is definitely iffy for me... :3 Well, Buffy's parts kind of drag on, but I really needed to explain the various emotions she was having, so that way she didn't just seem like a bitch, so bear with me please. Also yes, the Spike/Dawn adventures and the Faith/Samantha adventures are slow building, but I have a clear plot path in my mind, and this is kind of important. Don't worry, slowly we will begin to gather more information surrounding the whole "Faith" situation. And to end this whole thing: KATIE'S FINALLY IN IT. WOOT. Enjoy(:

Spoilers/Warnings: Um... a very teeny hint towards Buffy S2, perhaps some OOCness (Buffy and Cordy in particular) blah blah, the word "damn" is said frequently, british swearwords, and so on and so forth...

* * *

"Buffy," Fred asked anxiously watching Willow (and Tara too a much lesser extent) gather the ingredients needed for an invitation revoking spell. Which, she found out (by asking Cordy of course) was a spell which meant that invited vampires could no longer come inside. She didn't Cordelia to tell her who the spell was over. "Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, it was just one little-"

"But that's thing, it isn't just one little argument!" Buffy raged, cutting Fred off. "He has being doing this for ages, and I've played all nice and politely told him to stop, and it ends NOW. I don't care that he's feelings got all hurt over what Fai-" Buffy stopped abruptly, breathing deeply. That was information she definitely didn't to share. Turning away from Fred, she stalked off towards Willow who had dutifully started preparing the spell without even blinking an eye. As for Tara, Buffy was pretty sure she was acting like it was all a dream.

But it wasn't a dream, and despite all the misgivings she could feel coming her way (they didn't have to be spoken aloud, she'd gotten to a point in her life where she could just tell) she knew this was the only way to stop them. She had a baby to take care of, and if Spike thought he could protect Dawn better than she could, then why not take advantage of that? She'd watch him "protect" Dawn.

"Willow, how much longer? I want this done with tonight."

"Almost done," Willow said grinding some of the ingredients together. "It'll just take a few more minutes."

"Good, I don't want this to take any longer than it has too." Buffy said, crossing her arms. Tara glanced at her briefly, her eyebrows drawn together before she looked back down, flipping mindlessly through one of the spell books on the table. As Buffy was watching Tara, Cordelia came up behind her and grabbed her arm, dragging her into the other room.

"We need to talk." She announced, dragging Buffy into the hallway.

"Okay," Buffy said warily. She'd had talks with Cordelia before, and all they ever seemed to do was aggravate her to no end. Somehow, she got the feeling that this conversation would achieve the same thing. If not more so than previous conversations. "Talk away."

"Locking Spike out is stupid, and your just going to regret it." Cordelia announced, not even pausing before speaking. "The same with kicking out your sister, I know they've had it coming blah, blah, blah but I think you're just angry more than anything, and tomorrow morning, when he burns up in the sun, you'll regret it."

When Buffy addressed Cordelia, her tone was cold, her eyes flashing dangerously. "Hopefully Spike has enough sense to not going walking around in the sunlight. Also, don't pretend that you can even comprehend what I'm going through. You don't know what Faith did, and you don't understand why I'm throwing them out. You don't even need to be here."

"Faith did bad things, move on. Don't throw away the people you care about."

Buffy rolled her eyes, walking past Cordelia into the other room. Behind her she heard Cordelia exhale frustrated.

"What did Cordelia want?" Tara asked innocently, not looking up at Buffy.

Buffy ignored Tara, Tara would attempt to talk her out of it, just like Cordelia had. "Willow," she said impatiently. Willow stood up, walking towards the door. Buffy let out a relieved breath, leaning back against the wall, that was one problem down, and now she could focus on other things. Say like, the baby? Buffy watched the spell once more before climbing the staircase. She was finally going to spend some quality time with Katie.

* * *

"Power that's going to come in handy?" Samantha repeated with disbelief, panic seeping into her voice. "What the hell does that mean!" She shouted, attracting the stares of others. Faith got up in one fluid motion, placing some cash on the table, walking out with Samantha following.

"It means," Faith said in a low voice. "That I'm going to need your help."

"I thought you already had strength." Samantha reminded her. "Why do you need magic as well? And why would I help you, I just meant you yesterday."

"You'll help me, because I know what you want more than anything Greyson. And in order to get that, you need that power. The necklace you put on was stolen from the Watchers Council, and given to me. It has the ability to access dormant power. You come from a wiccan family. Overtime, when witches were hunted, your family stop using the power, and it stayed that way for generations making it dormant in you. But it was still there." Faith explained, eyeing Samantha for her reaction.

"How do you know all this about me, when I hardly know anything about you?" She asked rhetorically glaring at Faith. "I'll make you a deal, I'll help you, if you explain to me what's so damn important about having a wiccan on your side, and what's so damn important about _you _in general."

"I'll make you a deal in return." Faith said. "Once I find out, you'll be the first to know."

* * *

"So nibblet," Spike said conversationally, handing her a box of cereal that he'd found in the building. Dawn looked at it for a moment before shrugging and grabbing a handful of cheerios. "Where do you want to go? And if you say "Boston" i'll tear your bleeding head off."

Dawn pouted briefly, before giving his question some thought. Of course, the one place she _really _wanted to go was Boston, and that was off-limits because everyone was afraid she only wanted to go there to seek revenge. Then, another city popped into her head, and she smiled broadly. "I want to go to Vegas." She announced to Spike, earning a suspicious look in return.

"Bit, there's nothing for you to sodding do in Vegas," He began before stopping suddenly, a feeling of realization crossing his face. "Hell no," he spat, glaring at her. "Why are you so bloody hell bent on chasing down Faith?" He growled.

Dawn stood up, the cereal spilling all across the floor. "Why are you so bloody hell bent on not letting me?" She shrieked. Seeing a look of pure fury settle on Spike's face, she tried a different tactic. "Besides, you said so yourself, we need to talk to that David Pearsons guy."

"No we don't," Spike said quickly. "Sodding Captain forehead and his merry band of losers, are getting the files transferred."

"Yes, but we won't be able to see that. Buffy kicked us both out remember?" Dawn pressed. "And you heard Willow, he was holding back a bunch of stuff from the police. Maybe if he sees another victim…"

Spike groaned. "Fine. We'll go to bloody Vegas. But," he continued on, talking over Dawn's squeals. "If I get so much as a whiff of Faith, we're leaving. Got it?"

Dawn was much too happy to respond, instead settling with throwing her arms around Spike's neck. Spike sighed, hugging her back. She couldn't believe it, they were going to Vegas!

* * *

"Yeah," Buffy said softly, watching little Katie crawl around on the floor, gurgling happily. "Your such a pretty little baby. Mommy loves you very much." Katie gurgled a little bit louder at Buffy's declaration of love, clapping her chubby little hands together.

Despite the fact that watching Katie be so happy and carefree was definitely a nice change of atmosphere, Buffy couldn't help but feel bittersweet. Katie was reminding her of Dawn when she had been a baby, and Buffy had looked after her.

_"Don't throw away the people you care about." _

Cordelia's words danced around inside Buffy's head, and as much as she hated to admit it, Cordelia had a point. Eventually, Buffy would regret the decision she was making, much like her mom had after she'd thrown Buffy out. Currently however, all it did was serve to make things a bit easier. Sooner or later, it would crash down on her that she'd kicked her own little sister (whom she'd vowed to protect) out of her house, along with the vampire she still harbored strong feelings for. But as for now, Buffy could simply pick Katie up, snuggle her close, whisper sweet nothings in her ear and blissfully pretend that she _hadn't _kicked anybody out.

And not for the first time, Buffy wonders if things would be easier, if Faith had never come to Sunnydale pregnant, and deranged. Or maybe things would be easier if Faith had kept her kid. Granted the second scenario wouldn't improve the Dawn/Spike issues at all but… Buffy sighed again, setting the squirming Katie back on the floor watching her crawl around on the floor, smiling to young to understand the cross life makes people bear. Yes, Buffy decided, things would definitely be easier if Faith had never come to Sunnydale pregnant, and deranged. But despite all the things Faith did to her, to Dawn, and to everyone else, Buffy still found it hard to hate her. After all, Buffy assumed she had a pretty damn good reason. She couldn't wait to hear it.

* * *

Reviews are lovely, and still make me happy, and give me motivation to update sooner, in turn making you (the readers) happy. See, if you review, it's pretty much just a win-win. So do it(:


	10. Chapter 10

Authors Note: I'm not very happy with this chapter because I feel like everyone is way out of character but hey, we are finally coming to a central plot point. :P Also, in regards to the driving I researched everything, so it should be fairly accurate. It's around five and a half hours from Santa Barbara to Las Vegas (and I choose Santa Barbara because in the Season 4 episode "Doomed" when Giles shows a map of Sunnydale, it is in reality a map of Santa Barbara) more if traffic, so I added around an hours traffic for fun. Also, I decided that Ms. Lehane and Ms. Greyson were in Wells, Nevada and it is a six and a half hour drive from Wells to Vegas, I just rounded up and said seven.

Spoilers/Warnings: Minor neglect of a child, smoking, british swearwords, magic, some minor theft.. blah blah blah...

Disclaimer: Both Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel belong to Joss Whedon and all he is associated with, which is not a devoted fan like me. Damn.

* * *

Dawn yawned sleepily as they pulled into a motel. They'd finally made it to Vegas after around six and a half hours of driving. They'd left the second the sun went down since neither one of them wanted to stay in Sunnydale and moment later than necessary.

"Stay in the car," Spike ordered and without waiting for a response he walked inside to either pay for a room, or to demand one.

Dawn unbuckled her seatbelt, shifting around in the car, streching a bit as she surveyed the motel. It was a dump, but it wasn't some grand place where they would being champagne bottles either. She'd have to talk to Spike about getting a nicer hotel later, it's not like he couldn't just flash his fangs anyway. That would get them free everything for sure. Or you know, with some digging she was sure they could find out Giles credit card information…

Seeing Spike walking back towards the car, she got out eagerly, streching as she ran to him excitedly. Now that they were actually in Vegas she didn't feel as tired anymore. "Did you get a room? Did you pay? Or did you just-"

"Hush bit," Spike said with the faintest traces of annoyance lacing his tone. He dug around in his pockets for a cigarette, and when he found one he lit it up eagerly, smirking when he saw Nibblet bouncing up and down on her heels impatiently. "Yes, we have a room, and as for the rest, you don't need to know." He took Dawn by the arm leading her to their room number which was 109. He'd made sure to get one that was on the lower level.

"You totally showed him your fangs." Dawn gushed excitedly, Spike chuckled tossing the cigarette to the ground and made no further comment.

In truth, Spike had paid for the hotel room, but not with his own money of course. He was still the big bad after all. He just wished he would be there to see the look on Captain Forehead's face when he realized his wallet was missing.

* * *

Buffy watched Angel tear apart her house with mounting anger. She'd planted herself in the Living Room since sunset and despite the fact that it was nearing two in the morning, neither Spike nor Dawn had shown up. She knew it was stupid of her to just expect them to show up, but she had. She figured they would have blown it off as her being a bitch, and they would've come home. _Do you want them back? _A voice that Buffy didn't particularly care for nagged in her ear. _You did the invitation revoking spell remember? Now Spike can't come back… _

"Angel what are you doing?" Buffy exploded, glaring daggers at Angel when he dared to look at her with hostility.

"I can't find my wallet," He explained tensely.

"So you have to tear apart the whole house looking for it?" She demanded, her tone laced heavily with sarcasm. "Ask Willow to do a spell for you."

"Oo, I can do that!" Willow said excitedly. She'd originally gone to bed at ten, but when Katie woke up, Willow woke up too and Katie was restless. Almost as though she could sense one of her housemates was missing.

Tara who had offered to stay up with Buffy, looked over at Willow nervously. "I don't think that's a good idea," She interjected quietly. "I'm sure Angel can find his wallet without Willow's help."

"Don't worry, it's no trouble," Willow said, waving Tara off and passing Katie to Buffy. "Let me just go grab a map."

Once Willow was out of the room -and earshot- Tara turned to Buffy. "You shouldn't be encouraging her to use magic unneccesarly. Wiccans aren't supposed to use magic without need."

"Wil can take care of herself," Buffy said absent-mindedly tickling Katie.

Tara was about to retort when Willow walked back in the room, seemingly oblivious to the fact that they had been conversing about her just moments before. Willow laid the map across the table and ushered Angel over. "It's a simple spell really," Willow began to explain before faltering when Tara announced loudly:

"I'm going to bed."

and stomped up the staircase, fuming, her eyes flashing angrily. Willow watched her nervously, before turning back to the map. "Well, anyway, once the wallet is located, there will be a red glowing dot projected in the air, and a little beam of red light will point down to where the wallet is. Sounds cool right?"

Angel nodded, folding his arms across his chest. "Let's see if it works."

Willow held up a handful of the dust used for locator spells, and made circular motions around the map. After her third rotation, the red dot appeared in the air beaming directly down to…

"Nevada?" Willow questioned confused. "Angel, why would your wallet be in Nevada?"

"Maybe the spell went wrong…" Angel said just as confused as she was. Willow, not having any other explanation cleared the map, and started over. However, after three more tries, all which still pointed to Nevada, the duo was forced to conclude that the magic hadn't been wrong. "Why the hell would my wallet be in Nevada?" Angel muttered, running a hand through his hair as he tried to remember. Suddenly two and two came together and his expression changed from confusion to anger. "Spike." He growled.

"Spike?" Buffy said, being yanked from her thoughts. She craned her neck to see the door, but after no vampire tingles (other than Angel) appeared, she instead directed her focus into the dining room. "Spike has something to do with your wallet?" She asked skeptically, turning her attention back towards Katie once more.

"Yes!" Angel said aggravated. "I noticed my wallet was missing just after our fight, but I forgot and didn't start looking until now."

"But Angel," Willow said slowly, pointing at the map, "Why would Spike be in Nevada?"

"Spike's in Nevada!" Buffy exclaimed in shock, placing Katie protectively on a couch cushion and rushing towards the map. "What do you mean Spike's in Nevada?"

Willow pointed at the map once more. "Well, Angel's wallet is in Nevada so…"

"But how do we know Spike for sure has it?" Buffy pressed, looking at the map with alarm. "Search for him. And- and search for Dawn."

As Willow did the spell -simply combining Dawn and Spike into one search since it was likely they were together- Buffy held her breath, wringing her hands together nervously. Why oh why would they go to Nevada?

"Buff," Willow said hesitantly, pointing again. The red dot pointed towards Nevada.

"Where in Nevada?" Buffy asked, dreading the answer.

Willow peered closer at the map, her eyes widening in horror. That was where the victim of Faith's latest attack lived. Willow looked up at Buffy, pale-faced unable to say it. Angel took one look at Willow's face and swore.

* * *

Samantha lit up two cigarettes passing one over to Faith. Surveying the alley Faith had currently placed the pair of them in (apparently, in order to be a good asset to the "team" Samantha had to lean more about the slayer trade) she saw a newspaper lying on the ground. Well, numerous newspapers actually, but only one caught her eye.

**Man Tortured and Left to Die: **

_A Las Vegas male by the name of David Pearsons was found in an abandoned warehouse on September 8th 2002 the authorities report. Pearsons was abducted from his place of employment September 5th 2002, during his lunch break. His co-worker Linda Tyrone immediately noticed something was wrong when Pearsons didn't come back._ "David's always been very punctual,"_ Linda told reporters. _"When he didn't come back to work I immediately knew that something was wrong."

_Mr. Pearsons fiance Rhonda filed a missing persons report with the police on the 6th with the anonymous tip leading to Pearson's whereabouts coming in on September 8th. _

_"All in all the search for the victim was very simple, he went missing and only a couple of days later the anonymous tip came in, telling us the location of were we could find him." Lieutenant Gary Pholes explains. "The investigation for the person or persons that attacked Mr. Pearsons is proving to be a bit more difficult. Virtually no evidence was found at the scene of the crime, and the abduction wasn't caught on tap. As for the victim, we found him passed out from exhaustion, and blood loss but he is expected to make a full recovery. So don't worry folks, we'll catch the bad guys, just like we always do." _

_Mr. Pearsons himself was unavailable for comment, and his medical files are not being released to the public. _

"Damn," Samantha cursed, taking a long drag. "Another villain gets away."

"What?" Faith asked strolling back towards Samantha. The demons she'd paid to come weren't due for another fifteen minutes, so she supposed she could chit-chat until then.

"Look at this," Samantha said, tilting the newspaper so that Faith could read it as well.

Faith read the newspaper with mounting panic, would David give her away? She hadn't exactly hide herself from him, and she'd kind of told him a shit load about herself… when Faith got to the end of the article she pushed it back towards Samantha showing no outward opinion of her thoughts toward the article.

Samantha threw it back on the ground. "My father's a prosecutor you know," She informed Faith. "I bet if he went up against whoever did that they would be convicted in seconds. He's really good."

"Allan Greyson right?" Faith said, mildly, walking over to a closed dumpster and jumping up on it so she could sit. Samantha come over and leaned next to it.

"I'd ask you how you know that, but since you seem to know everything about me there isn't really a point."

Faith chuckled softly, thinking things over. Just because David hadn't said anything to the police yet didn't mean he wasn't going to. What if they just hadn't released it to the public? He didn't know her name but if they did a state wide search of pregnancies within the last year… she'd found out she was pregnant in Reno, and that narrowed down the search considerably. _Think Lehane what did you say to him? _She'd told him she was from Boston… _so narrow down that search to pregnant people in Reno from Boston, and her list just got a hell of a lot shorter. _Her mind made up, Faith jumped off the dumpster, pushing Samantha back out of the way when she heard the demons coming. Faith slayed them quickly, she had a new game plan now.

"Faith," Samantha said, staring at the dead demons on the floor. Three to be exact. "That was way to fast, I didn't see anything."

"Doesn't matter, slaying lesson postponed." Faith said, already leading Samantha out of the alley. They needed to get a hold of a car. "We need to go to Vegas. If we leave now we can be there by tomorrow morning."

"It's a seven hour drive from Wells to Vegas. Besides, someone was almost killed there, remember?" When Faith only walked faster Samantha tacked on, "Recently at that! What's so damn important about Vegas?"

"The victim. We need to talk to him."

And instead of letting Samantha protest in any way, Faith simply increasing her pace, Samantha following in a disgruntled silence.

* * *

"Bit," Spike seethed, turning the lamp on and glaring at Dawn, who had turned on the TV again, for the bloody billionth time that night. The girl seemed to forget that just because he had fallen asleep didn't mean his good hearing had gone away. "Turn of the sodding telly, and go to sleep."

Dawn eyed Spike, chillingly. "No, we're in Vegas, I want to have fun."

"You can have fun starting tomorrow night," Spike said slowly, as if speaking to a small child. "We're talking to the victim guy like you wanted tomorrow morning remember?"

Dawn pouted, crossing her arms. Of course she remembered. It had been something she'd fought Spike on for the better part of an hour. Grudgingly, she nodded.

"Good," Spike said taking a deep breath before roaring: "Then go to bloody bed!"

Dawn mumbled incoherently, shutting off the TV and crawling under the covers. As she shut her eyes, her mind slowly turned towards David Pearsons, who was another member of the "Faith left me alive" club. That meant he was important in someway, and since Dawn was secretly plotting revenge on Faith (despite peoples constant efforts for her to pursue other things) she couldn't wait to find out what it was. She would find a way to use to her advantage. Faith was going to pay.

* * *

Reviews are magically lovely...


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry for the insanely long wait. I was almost done with the chapter, and then the computer broke. Thankfully, everything was saved and I didn't have to start over. But, the chapter is crazy long to make up for it! Hahaha(: **

**Disclaimer: I don't own, we should all know this by now. **

**Warnings: Maybe after reading this you'll want to bash Dawn, but uh, DON'T. Oh, and it might be a bit confusing... hopefully not though. If it is tell me in your review! (: **

* * *

Buffy stayed awake all through the night, she couldn't sleep. When she'd said: "Get out." to Spike and Dawn she certainly hadn't meant for the two of them to leave the state on some adventure of sorts.

Frustrated Buffy ran her hands through her hair, sighing in aggravation. Why would Spike let Dawn go to Vegas? They both knew that Faith had been there recently, and tortured a guy during her stay. And, according to Wesley there was a chance she'd… done the same thing to the Vegas guy, meaning he was important. So why the hell would Spike risk Dawn's life like that? Why would Dawn risk her own life like that?

Growling incoherently from frustration, Buffy whipped out her cell phone and dialed Spike's number. She wasn't surprised when it went to voicemail. She was surprised however that his voicemail hadn't changed at all.

*****Enter Flashback*** **

"Spike," Buffy said walking down to the basement where Spike was watching Passions intently. "I think you should make a voicemail." After watching him for a response, and not getting one she continued. "You know, for your phone."

This time, Spike waved at her with his right arm, turning up the volume as he did so. Buffy shifted her gaze away from her annoying vampire boyfriend to the television screen where a girl with blonde hair was dramatically crying her heart out while clutching a letter for dear life. Shuddering, and remembering why Spike was only allowed to watch his stupid Soap Operas in the basement, Buffy turned back to face him.

"Spike," She said, attempting to get his attention again. When all he did was "ssh" and turn up the volume past sixty Buffy stomped over and pulled the plug out the TV.

Spike stood up outraged. "Oi!" He shouted. "I was watching that!"

Buffy rolled her eyes, tossing him his cell phone. "Make a voicemail."

"Why the soddin' 'ell do I need a voicemail?" Spike whined. "People don't need to know who I am."

Buffy rolled her eyes at that statement. Noting that Spike was wearing his stubborn "no way in hell" face she decided to employ a tactic that Dawn said worked quite nicely. She turned her Buffy Summers puppy dog eyes on him and tried not to laugh when he immediately dropped eye contact, and started cursing under his breath. After he glanced at her a few more times, he sighed and grabbed his phone.

Buffy waited patiently for the beep before recording, while Spike grumbled the whole time, calling her names. Most commonly "bint".

When it finally beeped, Spike's mood hadn't improved much. "Sodding voicemail," he seethed. "Leave a message,"

"Spike!" Buffy shouted, before he could close the phone,"Say your name!"

With another grumble and she believed the words were: "Sodding bint, why doesn't she go make herself her a bloody voicemail." Laughing at the fact that he had just recorded his own insult to her, she missed her opportunity to scold him for only saying: "The name's Spike."

******Exit Flashback******

At the reminder of the happier times Buffy turned bitter and snapped the phone shut. She wasn't going to talk to him. Cordelia walked into the room, eyeing her knowingly. Deciding that she really didn't want to start an argument with the former cheerleader, Buffy walked past her and went up the stair case.

As she walked through the hallway she froze in front of Dawn's closed bedroom door. Sighing softly, and glancing quickly behind her to make sure that Cordelia hadn't followed her up the stairs, Buffy pushed Dawn's door open, grateful that it didn't creak.

She entered her little sisters bedroom with soft footsteps, trying to be as silent as possible. Buffy's gaze traveled over the room, lingering on Dawn's bookshelf where she kept all of her diaries. She'd kept diaries since she was six years old, and Buffy was sad to admit it but she had no idea if Dawn kept diaries now.

Sighing once more, and deciding not to invade Dawn's privacy -despite the fact that her curiosity was killing her- Buffy sank on her little sisters bed, running her fingers through her hair.

What had happened? Two years ago, she only would have had this type of future in a nightmare. Two years ago, if she woke up crying Spike would be right beside her to soothe away the tears. Now, in the present time, her reality felt like one of her worst nightmares. And now, present day, when she woke up crying -more times than she cared to admit- no one calmed her and she used a pillow to muffle the screams. The pillows must have been doing their job because never once had Tara or Willow, or Dawn -rare as she was- asked her if everything was alright.

Which funnily enough, shouldn't even have been a question anymore. Of course _nothing _was alright. Was she the only one that got that? Faith had strolled in pregnant, blood of the innocent staining her hands. That should have been their clue, but it wasn't. Why had it taken Faith torturing Dawn to make them all realize she was evil? Why hadn't Buffy realized she was evil? Why didn't Buffy realize she was evil now, why was she lying to herself? Faith was killing people, torturing others, Dawn had been right. How could she try to defend Faith? What happened between her and Faith wasn't important, protecting her family was. Protecting her sister.

Buffy wiped angrily at the tears cascading down her cheeks. How could she have been so ignorant? All the bad things had happened on her watch. All the hateful words Spike had spewed at her had been true, and all the things she'd said back were just… excuses. Buffy vowed to herself, that she was going to do right by those two. Faith wanted her name in the papers, wanted attention? Buffy was going to give it to her. The manhunt for Faith Lehane was on.

Buffy was going to kill her.

* * *

Spike groaned when he woke up only to have Dawn staring at him be the first thing he saw. Normally, he would have said something snarky to him in regards to how she'd woken him up but her expression stopped him.

Alert, he sat up in bed, eyeing her catiously, waiting for her to tell him the impending doom. She was silent for a few more moments, flipping his phone up in down in her hands. Finally she took a deep breathe and told him the news.

"You have a missed call," She said quietly, passing him his cell. Spike shrugged, not quite comprehending why she was making such a big fuss about a missed call. It was probably some debt collector calling for Belinda, like he had ever sodding met a Belinda. "It was from Buffy." Dawn said quietly, averting her gaze to the floor.

Spike sighed, flipping his phone open. Sure enough, one missed call from "Summers". At least that explained the emotional state of nibblet. "Guess she decided she cared after all," Spike scoffed half-heartedly. Everything involving the Slayer was so sodding confusing.

"Do you think she…" Dawn stopped herself, straightening out with an excessive amount of false happiness. "Let's go talk to the victim," She said brightly, and despite Spike's better judgement, which was telling him to remain at the hotel, or better yet, drive back to Sunnydale, he nodded his head, and the two of them walked through the sewers to the hospital.

* * *

"Do you think we should go over the plan again?" Samantha asked breathlessly, an erratic grin spread across her face. She'd never had so much fun before. Sure, maybe she'd only known Faith for a day, but something about the girl just made Samantha lose all ability to be clear headed. Her energy was just so, dare devilish and wicked. Samantha got a huge adrenaline rush every time she even _looked _at Faith. To say she was having fun was an understatement.

"Nah," Faith said casually, before turning a frosty stare onto Samantha. "Unless you think your going to fuck up?"

Samantha shook her head quickly. She would never screw things up for Faith. Sastisfied, Faith nodded turning back to the magazine she had stolen from the gas station. Samantha twisted her body to get a look at the magazine cover, once she had the right angle to she was shocked to see that Faith was reading a magazine about parenting skills.

"Faith?" She asked skeptically. "Why are you reading a magazine about parenting?" When Faith only glared at her, she further extended liability for her question. "I mean, you just never struck me as the parenting type…"

Apparently, Samantha had said the wrong thing. Faith was up in a flash, and before Samantha knew what was going on, Faith yanked her up by her hair, and slammed her painfully into the wall.

"I'm going to give you a few rules, alright?" Faith hissed, her eyes flashing dangerously. Samantha barely summoned up the courage to nod. "One, you don't ask about my past, you only need to know what I tell you. Two, don't pretend like you know me, understand me, or are just like me. And lastly, and most importantly, _don't ever bring of the fucking subject of kids." _Faith growled out, her eyes spitting fire. Samantha's eyes were as wide as saucers. "Got it?"

"Definitely." Samantha said, as Faith released her strolling over to the kitchen counter.

Samantha glanced over at the door. She could leave. She could leave right now, and walk away. Walk away from the mysterious girl who had basically threatened her without words. But as Faith turned around, holding a small dagger and a possessing a wicked smirk, Samantha couldn't help but be in awe of her.

Faith tossed Samantha the dagger as she walked past. "Let's go kill ourselves a deer."

* * *

Dawn emerged from the Sewer grate slowly, assessing the threat that the sun posed. "If you pull the coat over your head and run you should be fine." She whispered down into the sewer were Spike was. She waited for him to agree -which he did, albeit angrily- before she crawled out onto the sidewalk, walking into the shade almost immediately.

She watched amused as Spike leapt out of the sewer and ran into the shade.

"Wasn't that bad," He panted inspecting his body for any signs of fire. " 'ere, we should get a move on." He said, ushering her through the conveniently placed hospital door.

"What do they even use this for?" She asked, her nose wrinkling at the smell. It smelled too clean, like all hospitals did, but underneath that there was an underlying smell of something sour. At Spike's facial expression, she assumed that the smell was worse for him, and deciding that she actually didn't want to know what it was. "Nevermind." She muttered, letting Spike guide her through the maze of hallways.

Both of them took in huge gulping breathes of air once they reached the main hallway, grateful that it no longer smelled like rancid food and instead only like a centuries supply worth of bleach.

"Remember nibblet," Spike warned grabbing her arm. "He might not be able to tell us anything _and _if I even think Faith is going to come back, we're leaving."

Dawn nodded quickly. "I know, you told me like a thousand times. Can we please go talk to the guy now?"

**-Meanwhile, at another location in the hospital- **

"What if the magic doesn't work?" Samantha whispered urgently as Faith scoped out the room.

"Then we get caught."

"What happens if we get caught?"

"I have to start killing people."

Samantha spun around to stare at Faith, unsure if she was kidding or not. She didn't look like she was kidding. Faith caught Samantha looking at her, and decided to placate the girl. "Look, the glamours are holding up aren't they? There's no reason this won't. You made the sacrifice, everything went well. Just go charm the clerk."

Samantha nodded walking up towards the nurse's desk and give her a fake smile. "Hi, I was wondering what room David Pearsons was checked into?" The nurse narrowed her eyes, ready to send Samantha away but before she could do so Samantha sent an orb of blue light into her, briefly glancing around to make sure no one had noticed.

The nurses eyes glazed over before she promptly checked the computer for her registration list. "He is in room 407. Here is your visiting pass, have a nice-"

"Actually," Samantha said, taking her pass. "I'm going to need two passes."

**-We will now have all four perspectives at the same time. In the hospital- **

Dawn waited patiently in the hallway as Spike charmed one of the younger nurses into telling him which room was David Pearsons. Either that or he was going to vamp out and scare the wits out of her. Dawn shrugged, leaning her head out of the hallway to see Spike talking to the nurse. It looked like he was doing a little more than charming the room number out of her. It looked like he was flirting with her. She was alright looking, Dawn conceded eyeing her distastefully. Her smile wasn't that pretty, and her nose was rather on the large side. Well, it was larger than Buffy's. Which was who Spike belonged with not some random slut nurse.

Abandoning her post in the hallway Dawn stalked over to Spike, making sure he knew she was displeased. She shot a glare the nurses way just for fun as well. Spike sighed saying a polite and apologetic "thank you" to the nurse before grabbing Dawn by the arm and pulling her away. Once out of the nurses eyesight Dawn pulled her arm free, crossing her arms. "Did you get the room number?" She asked.

"Yeah," Spike said, glancing around the hallway for signs, and to make sure they didn't get caught without visiting passes. That would draw a lot of unneeded and unwanted attention. As well as probably Buffy. Who was mostly just unwanted.

"If you got it, than why did you keep talking to her?" Dawn demanded giving Spike a steely glare.

"It doesn't matter," Spike said waving a hand as if to dismiss the issue. "Come on, the room's this way."

**-POV SWITCH- **

Faith grabbed Samantha roughly by the arm dragging her into an abandoned patients room.

"Faith," She hissed in both protest and surprise.

"Shut up!" Faith whisper yelled. "You can _not _say my name right now. Disguise my scent." She demanded after receiving Samantha's complainant nod.

"What? Faith you smel-" Samantha stopped talking abruptly when she saw the look in Faith's eye. She muttered a quick spell to erase all traces of scent. Faith looked herself over quickly, just to make sure the glamour held.

"Alright. Change of plans."

"Why?" Samantha asked incredulously. "I thought we were here to nab the David guy, why are we-"

Faith took Samantha by the hand and tiptoed towards the edge of the hallway pointing to a pair of people who were inspecting one of the hospital signs. It was a guy with platinum blonde hair, wearing a long black duster, and a teenage looking girl with long brown hair. "Those people," Faith stage whispered after pulling Samantha back into the empty room, "Can not know that I am here. And don't worry, the plan didn't change to much. Now, we still nab David, and we nab one of those two as well." Faith peeked nervously out the door. "We have to get to David's room before they do. Come on."

Samantha followed Faith's lead as they walked nervously back towards the direction of the people. Samantha couldn't help but glance at them warily as they passed by. The male must have sensed her looking because all of a sudden his head shot up and he was piercing Faith with his gaze. Faith for her part ignored it and just kept walking, stopping right next to the sign to turn around and glance back at Samantha who had stupidly frozen in her tracks. "Sam," she called. "We get it, he's hot, now come on."

Samantha ducked her head, but not out of embarrassment. She'd been so sure they were done for, hell, she still thought they were done for, as she could feel the blue stare still penetrating her back. Thankfully she heard an annoyed voice ask: "Do you know where we're going yet?" and the piercing stare disappeared.

Faith waited just inside the door for Samantha, she placed a silencing finger to her lips as she crept towards the victim. Her hand hovered out as if to touch him, but instead she wheeled around and grabbed Samantha dragging her to the other empty hospital bed, drawing the curtains securely around it. "Remove the glamours." Faith commanded. Samantha arched a single eyebrow before complying. "Now, muffle our footsteps, breathing, anything like that. And take all traces of a scent away from both of us."

"Fai- um… is this really all necessary? They're just people they don't have super powers." She said trying to reason with the slayer. When all she got for her troubles was a look saying "you don't know anything" she quickly cast all the spells she'd been asked to.

Faith nodded her approval, lowering her voice to a volume that Samantha had to strain to hear. "Now we have to wait for them to come in. Then after that, just wait for my cue."

Samantha nodded not daring to speak as she heard the voice of the annoyed girl growing closer.

"I didn't like the way she looked at you!" The girl was complaining. "Or, the way you looked at her."

"Bit," The man said exasperatedly. "Me and big sis are over."

"Whatever." Was the mumbled reply to that information.

Samantha wondered what their story was, how did they know Faith? She turned to Faith who was motionless waiting for the duo to enter the hospital room. Faith's wait was short as the pair walked into the room, stopping at the side of the bed.

"Somethin' doesn't feel right about this bit," Spike said glancing around the room, noticing how eerily quiet it was. He was sure he had smelled Faith earlier, but the scent had passed as soon as it had came. Those two girls were odd though, something was wrong about them… they didn't smell as strongly as humans did.

"Spike," Dawn whined tugging on his sleeve. He'd been lost in space. Once she gathered his attention she released his sleeve, pouting. "We came all this way, and he's asleep!"

"I'll wake 'em up." Spike said determinedly.

Samantha watched transfixed as Faith skillfully jumped off the bed they were standing on, not making a sound. Her eyes traced Faith's deliberate foot steps, until she saw Faith's index finger motion for her to follow her. Samantha clumsily got off the bed wincing at how much noise she was making. Faith didn't seem to concerned though, and then she remembered that she had put the quietening spell on both her and Faith. They could hear each other, but no one could hear them. With that in mind she abandoned all attempts at keeping quiet and walked towards Faith with purpose.

"Try to be more discreet," Faith whispered angrily. "They may not be able to hear us, but they can still see us. We aren't invisible. Look, I need you to go out, and attack them with magic. Aim for the vanempire."

"Which one's the vampire?" Samantha asked concerned, wondering why Faith hadn't mentioned it before. "And why even bother with magic, why don't you just slay him?"

"The blonde guy is the vampire, and I can't. We need him."

Samantha nodded her agreement of the plan. If that morning had taught her anything, it was not to press issues. Or quite frankly, not to disagree in any way.

She quietly edged out from behind the curtain, taking better care to make sure that she was neither seen, nor heard. She closed her eyes briefly gathering the "power" in her, and thinking of an appropriate spell. It was funny how making one little sacrifice had activated all her power, she knew all the spells without evening having to read the books. Deciding to use spells that would cause pain, she gather her energy and created a orange orb of light. Taking a deep breath for courage, she flung the magic ball at the man-pire.

Spike reached out and grabbed Dawn's arm pulling her backwards, away from the hospital bed. It was good thinking to as an glowing orange ball exploded into the air, centimeters away from where they had been standing. From where _he _had been standing. He followed Bit's shaking arm to a girl with curly black hair, and an orb on blue magic in her palm. Spike acted fast, protectively shielding Dawn, and turning so that his back was facing Samantha.

Samantha smiled, as the blue orb hit the vampire in the center of his back, sending out small waves of electricity. Little did she know that Spike was used to electricity jolts, so it didn't effect him as badly as it would have effected someone like Dawn or her. She used the opportunity that the two were distracted to glance at Faith who had perched herself in the corner, watching the scene with a broad smirk across her face. She made eye contact with Samantha and nodded once, to show that it was time for all the spells to be lifted. (except for the one tricking the cameras of course) Samantha dutifully did her job gathering an orb of purple magic in her hand just in case.

Faith leapt silently off the counter, making sure her footsteps were loud enough to attract the attention of Spike and Dawn, and intentional enough to make a point. Dawn's head jerked up in confusion, turning away from Spike who was still panting a bit. The second Dawn laid eyes on Faith she started trembling. Color rapidly seeped from her body, leaving her drain and pale. Faith figured she would have been cold as ice.

Dawn stayed transfixed on Faith who was steadily approaching a smirk growing broader and broader as she watched Dawn's mounting terror. Dawn felt like she'd been doused in ice cold water. She didn't think she could move if she wanted to. She tried to call out to Spike but her voice wasn't working. Thankfully, Spike got up and before she could blink (not that she was blinking anyway, her eyes seemed only able to look at Faith) him and Faith were exchanging blows, and Dawn had been flung "safely" out of the way. She was vaguely aware of Spike telling her to run, and she tried to open her mouth and scream a warning to him (but it was like with the Hush demons, she couldn't make a sound. She couldn't do anything but watch Faith and shake with fright) as the witch girl sent a pulsing purple ball straight into his side. Spike yelled a bit, before wheeling around, and using his leg to kick the witch, sending her colliding painfully into the wall. Dawn couldn't look to see if she was unconscious though, because she was doing busy trying to remember how to move, or at the very least to scream. Faith was slowly walking towards her, using Spike's temporary distraction to her advantage. Dawn couldn't even remember how to whimper, she felt like her brain how no other skills other than to watch was Faith was going to do to her, and not be able to stop it. Faith crouched down near enough to Dawn's face that Dawn could feel her cold breath on her forehead.

"Hey pip squeak," Faith said chillingly smiling wickedly as tears pooled in Dawn's eyes, quickly overflowing and cascading down her cheek.

This time, Dawn could make out Spike screaming "Run!" at the top of his lungs as he tackled Faith to the ground. Someone Dawn managed to get to her sense crawling across the floor to sit beside the rooms door. She wouldn't leave Spike, she couldn't.

Samantha groggily moved her head, ignoring the feeling of blood as it trickled down the side of her face. She had to blink rapidly a few times before she could get a clear picture of the room. The man in the hospital bed seemed to be waking, probably due to the fact that Spike and Faith were fighting. Rather loudly too. Samantha turned to look at the teenager who was drained of all color, and was shaking violently, tears falling down her cheeks.

Samantha, deciding to act for the best and take advantage of the vampires fight with Faith, summoned up all her energy and created a swirling red orb of magic that was streaked with black lighting. It would knock any one out. Even if that person was of supernatural origin. Using the wall as support to get to her feet (she did feel rather woozy) she sucked in a deep breath and watched the orb fly across the room crashing into the vampire and sending him sprawling towards the ground. One quick glance over proved he was unconscious. Faith sent a glorious smile her way and Samantha decided right then and there that whatever they were doing was worth it. It would be worth it as long as Faith looked like that. Even more so, if she smiled like that at her again.

Faith turned her attention away from Samantha, shifting her smile into something more malicious, as she approached Dawn like a predator advancing on prey. Dawn's eye got wider and struggled to stand, trying to force her brain to work and follow what Spike had said before.

*****Enter Flashback*** **

"Nibblet," Spike murmured softly rubbing his hand up and down her back. "Everything's alright, she can't hurt you now."

Dawn sniffled attempting to wipe at her tears. Tara grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly letting Dawn know she wasn't alone. "I just, I close my eyes and she's-she's there!" Dawn sobbed burying her head into Spike's chest.

"Nibblet," Spike said gently but firmly gathering the young teen's attention. "I promise you. She can't hurt you anymore."

"You promised the first time!" Dawn shrieked pulling out of Spike's grip shooting daggers of betrayal his way. He had left her with Faith. He had left her to go be with Buffy, and he'd let her get taken. Spike dropped his hands to his side, looking down. He couldn't exactly deny what she was saying. Dawn froze at the hurt expression on Spike's face. Why was she pushing him away? She turned to Tara, crying into her chest instead.

Tara wrapped her arms protectively around Dawn, whispering sweet nothing into her ear while the young girl cried her heart out. Spike looked up, his expression still that of hurt and guilt. Tara sent him an encouraging smile, shifting her and Dawn's positions so that Spike could help comfort as well. Dawn curled back into Spike's embrace leaving Tara to run her fingers through Dawn's hair, still holding onto her hand.

"Spike, I didn't mean it, I'm so sorry," Dawn cried her voice muffled by Spike's shirt.

"It's okay," Spike said hugging her tightly. He couldn't bear the fact that something bad might have happen to her. "I'll never let her touch you again."

**(-)**

Dawn awoke screaming, screaming for help, for someone, anyone, to save her. Tara and Spike were both up in a flash rushing over to her side. Once Dawn calmed down and realized that she was far away from Faith, she started crying wrapping her arms in a strong hold around Spike, who was already whispering words of comfort.

"Would you like some water?" Tara asked softly, rubbing Dawn's back gently. When Dawn nodded, Tara sent a small smile Spike's way before rising and exiting the room to go get the hysterical teen a glass of water.

"Did you dream about her?" Spike asked once Tara left the room. Dawn nodded, crying a bit louder even though Spike hadn't said Faith's actual name. "Do you want to talk about?" At that Dawn pulled away from him shaking her head frantically her eyes wide with fear. Spike nodded, he sure as hell wasn't going to force her. "Nibblet, trust me, she'll never hurt you again. Big sis is on the case," and although Dawn didn't look terribly cheered up by that news Spike continued talking. "Besides, if she ever does come round again I want you to promise me something, I want you to promise me that you will _run._"

*****Exit Flashback*** **

Dawn blinked rapidly, trying to pull herself together. Once she got herself semi-pulled together (Spike's unmoving form on the floor helped bring her back to cruel reality) she turned around and sprinted. Dawn had never ran so fast in her entire life. She barreled past nurses and pregnant patients walking around with IV drips, she just ran. She decided against the elevator, running down the shiny white stair case until she was down at the first floor of the hospital. Once there, Dawn turned around a corner, fell down and simply cried.

* * *

Samantha watched with a light amount of amusement as the brown haired girl turned around a shot out of the room, running at full speed. She observed Faith, thinking that Faith would find it less amusing then she did but all Faith did was look at the door as if contemplating whether or not to go chase the girl down. Just as Faith took a step towards the door, her mind seemingly made up, the victim started stirring in his bed. Samantha watched him come to with a sense of panic, should she warn Faith, or was the other girl more important?

She watched as the victim (David, was it?) slowly came to, his eyes staring fixedly into Faith's back. Perhaps Faith could sense his eyes on her, because she suddenly stopped walking towards the door, and just froze dead in his tracks. David crinkled his forehead together his eyes traveling away from Faith, onto Samantha, then to the unconscious form on the ground, and then finally back to Faith.

"You." He said simply. "I wondered if you'd come back. That you work?" He asked casually, nodding his head to the vampire on the floor.

Samantha wondered how he expected Faith to know he was talking to her, but somehow Faith did, because she answered him with her back still facing him.

"No, that one belongs to her," And her hand gestured towards Samantha. Samantha felt the mans eyes on her again, before they went away seemingly turning back to Faith.

"Is it safe to assume that knocking him unconscious is what woke me?"

"Probably," Faith answered, her back still towards the man. Samantha wondered what was going on, why wouldn't she look the victim in the eye? Wasn't he the whole reason they came to the hospital?

"Faith…" She asked confused, trailing off when Faith spun around to face her, her eyes filling with horror, and unmistakeable anger.

"Ah," The man David said, as if he'd just come to a great realization. "Of course, you came to see if I was going to tell the police."

Faith flinched, and Samantha took a slow step away from her, almost stumbling across the form of the man on the floor. Samantha felt like she was going to be sick. Suddenly, all the clues were adding up.

"Well, you called the Police and told them where I was, didn't you?" David continued, his eyes boring in the side of Faith's face that was visible to him. Neither one of them paid Samantha any attention.

"Shut up," Faith hissed, turning suddenly and crossing the room in three great strides so that she was near him. "Shut up and answer my question. Will you tell the police?"

David eyed her for a moment, his handing sliding slowly down his blanket to the little remote that could call for assistance. Once again, Samantha had the urge to warn Faith, since the other girl seemed much to preoccupied with David's facial expressions to notice anything else. Just as Samantha opened her mouth, to warn Faith, David began speaking again.

"When I was coming to, I distinctly heard a young girls screams. Was I imagining that?" David asked, his expression unreadable.

Faith blinked, her face seeming to lose a little bit of color. And then, before Samantha had time to shout, and before Faith had fully recovered David slammed his thumb down on the call button and a compute voice said: "A nurse will be with you in a moment."

Faith's eyes bulged as she turned around running towards the door. She wasted no time in twisting the lock, and drawing the curtains. "Samantha," She yelled. "Grab the vampire, and do a spell so that he won't burn."

Samantha didn't even question Faith's orders, she just instantly muttered a protection spell (hopefully it wouldn't need to be on for more than three hours, since that was all the magical energy Samantha had left in her) and hoisted the vampire up off the ground, struggling to carry his dead weight. Faith for her part, brutally yanked all the cords out, before swiftly knocking David out. She then threw him over her shoulder, kicking the window open with her foot. Samantha could hear pounding coming from the other side of the room.

"Go out, I'll hand you him, and that you get to the fire escape. We'll need to steal a car, and get out fast." Faith said glancing towards the door.

Samantha quickly climbed out the window, refusing to look down. Faith handed her David, and Samantha began to edge towards the fire escape which was thankfully very close by. Faith slid out the window, pulling the blonde Vampire out with her. Samantha thought that Faith wasn't going to come down the fire escape with her, but instead, she said "Hurry!" wrapped her arms tightly around the vampire, and jumped off the building, crashing onto the parking lot below. Samantha rushed down the fire escape as fast as possible, using magic to help her. She could have sworn she heard the hospital room doors burst open.

Faith had chosen a modest blue car for them to escape in, and Samantha threw David in the back seat next to the vampire before climbing into the passenger side. Faith gave her a swift look, and Samantha quickly powered the car with magic. Faith pushed down the gas pedal as hard as she could, and the car speed out of the parking lot, the tires squealing.

Once a safe distance away from the hospital, Faith glanced back staring at Spike, with his shock of blonde hair, and his leather duster. Faith could remember Buffy's fondness for him, in fact, he still reeked of Buffy, but not in the way he used to. Nonetheless, Faith allowed a genuine smile to light up her lips. She knew Buffy's weakness was people she loved, and she knew Spike, was going to make excellent bait.

* * *

Dawn had somehow made it back to the hotel, although she honestly didn't remember a think about the trip from Point A to Point B. Thankfully, the taxi driver had taken pity on her since she'd cried the whole journey, and hadn't made her pay for her ride. He'd also promised to wait outside so that she could gather her things, and then he would take her to the airport. Little did he know how quick "gathering her things was" Dawn had simply grabbed the sock Spike had filled with money, and had been back in the taxi cab, driving to the airport that would take her back to Sunnydale. As much as she didn't want to go back to California, she couldn't stay in Vegas, not with Spike gone. She had to go to the place where she could get help. She had to go to Buffy.

When Dawn arrived at the airport she saw with dismay that she had to wait until 10:30pm for a flight to Sunnydale (well, not Sunnydale itself, she'd have to take a taxi there). She spent that time, huddled in a chair, crying her eyes out, clutching the sock Spike had with all her might. When she finally boarded the plane, the other passengers gave her strange looks of sympathy and alarm. Dawn didn't care, Spike was with… she had… Dawn started sobbing again, and the woman and her child that had to sit next her, scooted as far away as possible.

Dawn clambered into the Taxi with mounting pressure, if she felt like she could make it she would run to Sunnydale. However, not only would she not be able to run that far, but she was also likely to get eaten seeing as it was passing midnight, and things that go bump in the night were just waiting for tasty treats like her. As the Taxi squealed to a stop right outside of 1630 Revello Drive, Dawn's heart started hammering.

Buffy had kicked them out, what if what if she didn't care?

******Enter Flashback**** **

"Spike…" Dawn whispered, fiddling with her hands. She knew how devoted Spike was to Buffy, and she didn't want to upset that. Plus, they were totally in love with each other, and Dawn loved that. But lately she'd been noticing something funny about her sister, and she just had to tell someone. "Spike, Buffy won't look me in the eye anymore."

At the mention of Buffy's name, she could have sworn Spike flinched, but she must have imagined it because when he turned to face her, he looked fine.

"Is that so?" Spike asked, and now that he was breathing on her she could smell all the different types of alcohol on his breath.

"Yeah, she's… she's being all… shifty and stuff," Dawn confessed, worried for her sister. "I mean, i'm trusting her just like you said to, but-"

"When did I say to trust her?" Spike asked momentarily confused, taking a long swing of whiskey straight from the bottle.

"Last week," Dawn said softly, no longer worried just about Buffy, and instead also about Spike. And come to think of it, she hadn't seem them together lately which was also very… unusual, and not right. "Spike," Dawn said, positively alarmed now. "What's wrong? What happened between you and Buffy?"

Instead of getting an answer, Spike began chortling. His laughter which had first started out as sounding mildly insane gradually turned cold and bitter, until finally Spike cut it off by downing the rest of the whiskey bottle in one. Dawn shakily got to her feet and edged out of the crypt.

Something was wrong with Spike, Buffy was acting guiltily, and suddenly Dawn just had a feeling. A feeling that maybe she was wrong to blindly trust her sister.

******Exit Flashback**** **

Dawn shook her head, to chase away such thoughts. Buffy could build as many protective shields as she wanted, but Dawn _knew _her own flesh and blood. Buffy cared deeply for Spike, hell Buffy loved Spike, and that meant Dawn had to trust her. If she couldn't trust Buffy at a time like this, then all was lost. Then _Spike _was lost. With that thought steeling her, Dawn marched up to the door, and knocked loudly. When no one came immediately she opened the door (because for some reason the evil fighting troops never locked doors) and stepped into her house.

She was greeted by Buffy, whose hand was outstretched towards the door, frozen with the oddest expression on her face. Dawn stepped further in, and the door swung closed of its own accord behind them. Dawn locked eyes with her big sister, and couldn't keep the tears back anymore. They began racing down her cheeks, as her face told Buffy what Dawn herself hadn't managed to say aloud yet. Buffy's face was clouded in an icy fear.

"Buffy, who was it?" Xander asked, before stopping upon seeing Dawn. He took one look at her face and then Buffy's before turning back, running down the hallway his voice screaming loudly for the others.

In seconds the others flooded into the entryway, staring at Buffy and Dawn in confusion. All their concerned faces angered Dawn.

"Buffy, what's going on? What happened?" Angel asked shoving his way to the front of the group. The fact that he had ignored Dawn entirely made her angrier. Dawn glared at Buffy, whose mouth was moving although no sound was coming out.

Finally Buffy pulled herself together enough to whisper, "It's Spike… he's…." and then her words died, as Buffy's body shook her eyes filling with tears. Dawn watched with rage as a single tear leaked out of Buffy's eye and travelled slowly down. The commotion the others were making at hearing Buffy's words were the breaking point for Dawn.

They hadn't cared when Buffy had kicked Spike out, they didn't care about anything Spike did. They didn't have the right to be concerned for him. And suddenly, suddenly Dawn hated Buffy. Suddenly Dawn hated Buffy passionately, and she wanted to show it. She wanted to cause Buffy as much pain as she possibly could.

Dawn raised her hand back high, and slapped Buffy. The noise was like a gunshot, and Buffy's face turned to the side, her cheek slowly turning red. Dawn dropped her arm to her side, trembling with all the emotions she was feeling. And in the defining silence of the room, she stared hatefully at Buffy and said a singular word.

"Bitch."

* * *

**A/N: Once again, terribly sorry about the long wait, and if this chapter is confusing please mention in your review. Feedback is much appreciated, and loved(: With that being said, **

**Reviews are lovely. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Honestly, where does the time go? I hope you guys are still reading, and if you are, please review it would mean the word to me! **

**I would recommend brushing up on the past chapters if it's a bit fuzzy. Also, the reason why I don't refer to Anya by name is because that part is sort of from Angel's point of view, and I sincerely doubt that he would think Xander's girlfriend worth remembering. (Stupid Angel!) There's no Faith section in this chapter, but I'm fairly certain that she'll be back next chapter. Still no Katie, but she'll be playing a much more central role soon. Enjoy!**

* * *

Angel and Tara both got past the slap first. Angel turned to Dawn and instantly started yelling at her while Tara grabbed Dawn's hand and whisked her upstairs in the middle of Angel's tirade.

From upstairs Dawn could hear people (Willow mainly) fussing over Buffy, that girl Fred's constant stream of questions, and what sounded like Cordelia and Angel having an argument. Tara, apparently being able to hear the same things, got up and shut the door, twisting the lock while she did so. She spun around and gave Dawn a look.

"Tell me everything." Tara finally said, settling down beside Dawn. And so Dawn told her all about the hospital. And Tara was beside her to wrap an arm around her when she, of course, succumbed to tears.

* * *

"Buffy, are you sure your okay?" Willow asked for the millionth time, her hands fluttering over Buffy nervously.

"Willow," Buffy snapped and the red head put her arms at her sides. "I'm the Slayer. A slap from my little sister isn't going to knock me into a coma."

"Oh, right, of course not, but Buffy…. I mean, Dawn slapped you. What are you going to do?"

"I'd say I would talk to her about it, but somehow I sincerely doubt she's in the talking mood. I'll let Tara handle this one and then we'll see. I get why she's upset, I really do."

Willow nodded and sat by Buffy on the couch. "I think we all get it but…. Buffy, what are we going to do about Spike? Faith has him, that's pretty serious."

"I don't know," Buffy admitted quietly, wrapping her arms around herself. "I just… I don't know. What should I do? What _can _I do?"

"Aw, no, Buffy it isn't like that. You'll get him back."

"Willow," Buffy said, looking up at the other girl with tears in her eyes. "I've already lost him."

"No you-"

"Yes," Buffy said a fierceness entering her voice. Willow couldn't understand because she hadn't lost her loved one. Sure, she'd lost Oz, but not in the same manner Buffy had lost Spike. Besides, Willow had Tara now. "I have lost him. I lost him way before Faith took him. I had a good thinking going Will, I was happy, we were in love and then I just went right along and messed it all up."

"He still loves you," Willow whispered.

Buffy didn't have a response for that. She knew Spike still loved her, just like she still loved him. You couldn't turn off feelings like that. If anything though, that made it worse. The fact that they loved each other, and that she'd screwed it up so badly that they couldn't act on that love just made it worse.

He'd tried for her too. He'd honestly tried and she'd thrown it back in his face. They use to be able to…. not have a friendship neccessairly but they used to be able to converse without crying and beating the living shit out of each other. And maybe with what had happened they shouldn't have remained even that. But she'd wanted too. No one had known (no one knew) and she preferred things that way. God knows she hadn't wanted things to end, and she knew that Spike hadn't wanted them to end either, so they reached a mutual agreement to be nice but broken up.

Buffy had thought things had been going well with Spike. She'd missed how torn up he was about everything that had happened, she'd missed all the signs, and once she caught on it was too late.

*****Enter Flashback*** **

"Hey," Buffy said quietly. She wrapped her arms tightly around her torso. She didn't want to feel nervous around Spike but she'd still opted to wear jeans and a baggy hoodie. "I think we should talk."

Spike swirled his drink around and didn't make eye contact. "You honestly trust me to just talk?" He asked, laughing bitterly.

Buffy winced. She put her hands in her pockets and took a few hesitant steps towards Spike. As soon as he heard her coming he got up and backed further away, still refusing to look her direction.

"Okay… I'll just talk then," Buffy said trying to muster up confidence that she didn't have. "Look, what happened, it wasn't your fault. I'm the one who….. cheated."

"Don't," Spike whispered, his hand tightening on the glass.

"No, I cheated I should admit that. And I'm sorry, I…. I don't blame you for anything."

"Then you're stupid," He growled. "What I did to you…"

Buffy flinched as the glass shattered in his hand and of course, he had caught her flinching as he looked at her with an expression of eerie honesty.

"I scare you now."

"No," Buffy protested immediately. "We are _not_ going to pretend like the past year and a half didn't happen."

"We're done for, you know that don't you? I won't come running back to you, I have some pride." Spike gave her a hard look before his features softened and he looked elsewhere again. "'Sides, after yesterday we shouldn't-"

Buffy held up her hand and he stopped talking. A silence fell between them. It was complete bogus. They had trusted and loved each other and she wasn't about to erase one of the best times of her life. Buffy swallowed once before she marched over to Spike and stood directly in front of him.

"I. Trust. You. And, I meant what I said yesterday, I do still love you. And I know," she continued since Spike had made to cut her off. "I know, that I screwed it all up-"

"We could do it over." Spike said suddenly.

"Do what over? Our relationship?"

Spike gave one quick nod and Buffy considered it. That situation was obviously, the nicest and the one that she wished she could agree to without serious moral issues. But she couldn't. Buffy shook her head.

"No," she said softly. "I think we need to end things."

Spike gave a curt nod. "Then we're ending things forever. No matter what happens tomorrow, or five years from now. It's done."

And although it broke Buffy's heart she nodded in agreement.

Two months later Spike was gone.

*****Exit Flashback*** **

"Willow," Buffy whispered petrified. "I just keep thinking of what it was like when he went AWOL and this, this is so much worse."

"You'll get him back Buffy."

"You still don't get it," Buffy said mournfully. "I'll never get him back."

* * *

"Cordy you can't tell me not to talk to people," Angel said both annoyed and exasperated. She'd been arguing with him every since he'd gone off on Dawn, babbling on about how it _'wasn't his job' _and how he _'should have left it alone.' _"I make my own decisions."

"Not this one," She informed him, a little to chipper for his tastes. "Buffy's a big girl, she can handle it."

"She needs help."

Cordelia rolled her eyes and stared at him like he was the stupidest thing on the planet. "Hate to break it to you, but she doesn't want your help. She's in love with Spike so get over it."

Angel glared at her and walked into the dining room where Fred was bombarding an apprehensive Xander, and an eager girl-who-dates-Xander, with numerous questions about Buffy's life.

"Does she like pancakes?" Fred asked not giving them time to respond. "I mean, I don't know exactly what Slayers eat 'cause I haven't hung around one like y'all have. Are they allowed to eat pancakes? Will they be naturally strong no matter what they do? Could she eat fifty pies and still kill vampires? I won a pie eating contest once, okay, well, I win a lot of eating competitions but I stay around the same weight. Apparently I have a fast metabolism or something 'cause you think I'd be pretty chunky after fifty pies but I'm not. Do slayers have-"

"Fred," Cordelia said, sounding like she was about to ram her head repeatedly into something. "Why don't you try to get some sleep, that way you'll be all amped up for the exciting day of researching boring old textbooks tomorrow."

Fred nodded enthusiastically. "I like reading," She told Xander and whatever-her-name-was. "Night y'all!"

Cordelia sank into Fred's empty chair and started at Xander. "How long was she talking for?"

"Given the choice between a killer clown or her, I would choose the clown."

"But then you'd die." The girl stated matter-of-factly, a frown playing on her lips.

Cordelia rolled her eyes while Xander smiled. "It's just an expression Ahn. I'm not going anywhere."

The four of them looked up as Tara cautiously entered the room. Xander made to break the awkward silence but Buffy rushed into the room before he could speak, stealing the question he'd intended on asking.

"How is she?"

"She's upset Buffy," Tara said gently. "It seems to much like last time. She can't help but think of what she went through, and it scares her to think that Spike might be going through the same thing."

"Tara…" Buffy said slowly, not sure if she wanted to actually go through with her sentence. "I need you to tell me everything that happened to Dawn."

"That's not mine to share," Tara said automatically.

"Yes it is!"

"Dawn doesn't want you to know, I'm sorry. She… she just doesn't…"

"She choose Spike, just like if it comes down to it, she'll choose you over Willow. But that doesn't matter. Dawn _knows _what Faith is like. We-"

"So do you Buffy." Xander said suddenly, his eyes piercing into Buffy. "We all know what Faith is like. I'm with Tara-"

"Of course you're with Tara!" Buffy shrieked, losing it and not even caring. "You'll always be on any side but mine. I get that, I've accepted that. But stop pretending like you're all equally disturbed when you're really not. In case you forgot, you voted to talk to the victim, and we need to find Faith or Anya's pain was all for nothing."

Buffy looked at the six of them in the room, her heart pounding. She was sick of being critizied by her own friends.

"I don't care if you support me on this. Katie is _my_ daughter, Dawn is _my_ sister, and-"

"And Spike is your vampire." Angel murmured quietly.

Buffy went silent. "Spike's…. Dawn needs him." But even Buffy could tell that using Dawn as an excuse was rather low. "Some of us will go to Vegas and the rest will stay here. If no one wants to go with me, I'll go by myself. It's that simple."

And Buffy walked out of the house. When she came back the sun was up and she was coated in blood. She hadn't felt that relaxed in a long time. She thought she understood why Faith always needed to cut loose, because if you didn't, live was hell.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I apologize for the long wait, and am sad to say that all of my reasons are from the same old bag of excuses. If there are any of you still reading this, please review and let me know you still care! **

**Warnings/Spoilers: Some hinting at 3x22, mild neglect of a child, cursing, talk of torture and the killing of both animals and humans. **

* * *

As Buffy shut the door on the house, she couldn't help but notice how quiet it was. And not like the peaceful form of quiet that she'd grown mildly accustomed too, but the dead of the night quiet when it was full of traitorous secrets and heavy burdens on weakening shoulders. With a rueful sigh, Buffy shrugged her stained jacket off and slung it on the table. After a moments hesitation, thinking of what Tara or Willow would think when they woke and saw bloodied clothing, Buffy picked the jacket up once more and headed towards the kitchen, with the intention of going to the basement to at least put the jacket into the washing machine (though the likelihood of the jacket ever being clean again was minimal).

As she walked into the Kitchen and turned on the light, her slayer senses- or maybe just her "you're being watched" senses- tingled and she whipped around, only to see her sister standing in the doorway of the kitchen. Sleep in her eyes, but looking remarkably awake for someone who'd travelled to Vegas and back in the time space of a day.

Dawn eyed Buffy shrewdly for a moment, taking in her battle ridden appearance and her blood stained clothes. Buffy eyed her sister back, tossing her jacket on the kitchen Island turning to get herself a glass and fill it with water from the tap. She started at the water briefly before emptying the glass back into the sink and placing the glass on the counter.

"It's late," She said mildly, still not turning back to face Dawn, whose eyes had never left Buffy.

Dawn shrugged, before realizing that Buffy couldn't see her. "You look like shit." She stated, matter-of-factly. Buffy gave a sort of laugh from the sink and turned so that she could see her sister. "You're one to talk."

Dawn shrugged again, now that it could be fully appreciated. "Tara didn't tell you anything, did she?"

"No," Buffy said. "She didn't. Are you going to, or am I just going to have to jump to conclusions myself?"

"I overheard Angel complaining about what you said. Your plan to go to Vegas and hunt for Spike, but I don't think you should. It wouldn't be what he wanted."

"I don't care what Spike wants! Faith will _torture_ him. Just like-" Buffy took a deep breath, not wanting to say anything that she would ultimately end up regretting again. "Look, it was clearly a mistake to throw the two of you out. I was angry, and I didn't think the two of you would translate it literally, since you both tend to bounce back from those things. That being said, you are my responsibility, and neither of you should have been in Vegas to begin with! It's my job to take care of you-"

"How can you take care of me if you're in a different state?" Dawn demanded shrilly. "You know that I'm right, the best thing for any of us to do is for us to stay here. She's only doing this to draw us out, to draw you out! She _hates _you, Buffy."

"She does not." Buffy spat, breathing heavily, her eyes narrowed. Reluctant as she was to admit it, Dawn did have a point. She couldn't protect her if she was chasing down insane people. And it sure as hell wouldn't have been what Spike wanted. _Not that that's ever stopped you before..._ "Fine, let's say I do decide to stay here and let Faith come to us, that does not change the fact that things are going to be different around here. For starters, I revoked Spike's invitation-"

"You what?" Dawn shrieked, her eyes popping out. "Why would you do that? Didn't you just say that you'd lost your temper and didn't think we would take you seriously? I can't believe you lied to me!"

"Dawn, don't be ridiculous-"

"Liar!" Dawn shouted once more, and Buffy could hear other inhabitants finally beginning to stir from all the noise Buffy and Dawn were making.

"I did not lie to you!" Buffy yelled, although she dropped her volume considerably. Dawn, however, appeared to do the opposite, her voice growing shriller as her indignation mounted. "You did too! You said that it was a mistake to throw us out, but if that was true then you wouldn't have deivinted Spike!"

"Will you stop freaking out about everything? It's not like you wont see him, god knows the two of you are attached at the hip-"

"I don't get whats wrong with the two of you!" Dawn yelled, her voice breaking now. "Why can't the two of you admit that you still love each other and stop beating around the fucking bush!"

Dawn spun and stormed out of the kitchen leaving Buffy to face Tara, Willow and Angel, all three of whom had been woken by the argument.

Angel looked extremely put off while both Willow and Tara looked torn between amusement and concern. Buffy, for her part, was stunned, blinking at rapid intervals settled on being confused before brushing the words off. Willow, having decided on being concerned, instantly ran up and gave Buffy a hug while a bemused smile played on Tara's lips.

"Are you okay?" Willow asked anxiously. "Right, stupid question, don't answer that. How was patrol, it looks like it was bad, do you need someone to go with you from now on, I'm sure Angel could go with you-"

"Yeah, I'd love to help out-"

"-I think Buffy can handle slaying just fine all on her own." Tara said, effectively cutting Angel off. Buffy threw her a thankful look as Angel and Willow looked put out.

"Don't worry, Will, it's nothing I can't handle." Buffy assured her.

"And the fights with your sister?"

Buffy sent Angel a look, her earlier irritation with him not yet forgotten.

"Dawn will come around." Tara said, once again coming to Buffy's rescue. Angel looked ready to argue further but was prevented by doing so as Fred stumbled into the kitchen.

"What time is it?" She asked, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

Angel gave her a soft smile, while Willow stammered out the time. "Uh- it's almost six." Fred looked kind of crestfallen, and Angel began to guide her back to where she was sleeping, giving Buffy a look that promised further discussion. Tara straightened her back and said in too-loud voice "Who wants pancakes?" Buffy gladly turned her attention onto Tara, and Angel slunk out of the room.

* * *

Samantha felt sure that the pale blue carpet was going to crumble entirely and plummet her into the hell. Despite her overall lightheadedness she'd been unable to stop pacing since they'd arrived at whatever size house Faith had deemed both neccesary and appropriate. The heavy wooden doors were closed tight, and the room itself was virtually silent but that didn't leave Sam's imagination from running wild. She could only imagine what was going on behind the closed doors, the whimpered sounds escaping through gagged lips, desperate eyelids wanting to drag closed to sleep only to be brought back to reality with another wave of pain.

The silence made Samantha shiver again. It had been nearly a day, and once Faith had walked into that room, she hadn't come out. Neither had the man or the vampire.

She wondered what her father would say about the fact that she was practically aiding and abetting a _murderer._ Or a torturer, or whatever. Either way it was bad. It was morally wrong and against everything she'd been taught ever. And yet she still couldn't bring herself to pull her cellphone out of her pocket and dial nine-one-one.

Did that make her evil? Did that make her worse then Faith? Did it make her worse then the people her father sentenced to life in prison? Committing a crime was one thing, it meant that you were ballsy and despite Sam's "wild child" reputation she had never done anything like this. She'd never helped a shady character kidnap and traumatize people. She'd never tricked the police over something as big as attempted murder. Little stuff maybe, like parties with illegal substances, her fake ID, but murder? Sam didn't play around with murder. She'd been surrounded her whole life by the consequences of murder. Her father put the bastards in jail and her mother supported the survivors. She _knew_ right from wrong. And she knew that there was a whole world of grey in between the two, and she knew that regardless of how you looked at it, Sam was aiding and abetting a murderer. She was sitting by while people suffered, powered by fascination and fear- a mindless sheep.

And she _knew_ it was wrong. She chanted it like a mantra in her head. _Wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong. _And then the scariest thought of all would cross her mind- not that the authorities might find out, or her family. But the fact that she actually might be enjoying it. The fact that she might actually be having fun on this morally corrupt adventure.

Sam closed her eyes and chanted the mantra in her head again. _Wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong. _But all the while, her feet didn't leave the path of the well-worn carpet and her hand didn't inch towards her phone.

* * *

He came to in various groggy intervals. Everything looked murky, like fresh written ink that had smudged.

He never bothered to open his eyes further, and his hearing was all fuzzy (which he also didn't bother investigating) and he was vaguely aware that someone was trying to get his attention, but his dreams were so much better then this unclear strech of space. Unless this was the dream and the blonde and the brunette were real. Which he thinks highly unlikely, since he gets the sense that he gets royally fucked a lot and that he kind of deserves to be.

This time, the unclear murky grog land was a bit more uncloaked. Still bleedin' muffled, but with sounds that might be pain, or anger, or bitterness, or maybe a throat clogged with tears of someone too tough too cry (been there, done that, didn't last long, went back to being true to 'imself) or maybe possibly just hate and love all tangled together into one big ball of mush and grey space and time and sodding bloody bollocks in hell he's done this dance before. And he's fairly certain he didn't get a new dance partner for it, and now he's thinking of the blonde girl (and she smells so sweet and she's so familiar but for he life him he can't place her, and he thinks inexplicably of wanting to kiss her and kill her and tangle his hand in his locks because she makes him _feel_ things- not that he knows what he feels) and he's fairly certain he's gained the attention of someone because righteousness joins the room along with self-hate and before he can get roped into another dangerous fiasco of caring about humans and their problems (and when exactly did he become an outsider to the human race?) he lets himself slip from the murky world back into the place of dreams? - unless that's too cliche, even for him-

_He walks across the soft grass, the light dew feeling nice and cool on his bare feet. The pale, not quite sunlight, drifting overhead. He picks up a goblet of something, a drink he can't place, but it tastes good and fresh, stains his lips slightly red with awareness and life. _

_He looks around for the two girls, the blonde and the brunette since they're always around somewhere (the brunette trailing lightly behind the blonde, but with a fierceness that let you know she had a mind of her own) and he's not disappointed. The two of them are sitting by a river bank, the blonde dipping one of her feet ever so slightly into the water, while the brunette sat further away from it, her eyes regarding the water with suspicion and anger. He approached them softly, not wanting to disrupt them in their seemingly peaceful activities. _

_However, they seemed to sense him (as per usual) at around the same time, and both looked up with an air of relief. _

_"I wasn't sure you were coming," The blonde said with a slight pout, rising slower then the brunette did, who regarded him with an air of trepidation. _

_"Of course I was coming, pet," He replied, not entirely sure where he pulled the nickname from. The blonde seem unsure what to make of the nickname and looked at him strangely. _

_"Do you know where you are?" She asked him, her voice laced with caution. She asked him this question every time, he always responded with a shrug while the brunette always got irritated. This time was no different. _

_"Like he actually knows!" She hissed. "Like he actually knows where that crazy psycho _bitch _dragged him after Vegas." _

_"Dawn-" The blonde began to half-heartedly lecture but the brunette - Dawn, it seemed- ignored her and plowed on. _

_"You always make everything all about you! Spike and I have feelings too!" Dawn said, gesturing around her as if this Spike character was near her. _

_He glanced around him as if expecting to see someone coming over top of the hills, but no one came. He turned back around again and the blonde and Dawn were eyeing him funny. Dawn with a heavy sense of fear. "What kind of name is Spike?" He scoffed, laughing lightly though the other two turned ashen. _

_"You're Spike..." The blonde said slowly. Dawn closed her eyes, tears rolling down her cheeks, and suddenly he knew that everything was wrong. He'd brought all the emotions with him. "Don't you remember?" She asked gently, hazel eyes wide with concern. _

_"Buffy, don't you get it?" Dawn choked out, her breath staggering. "She- she took him! She took him and she stole him away from us, he doesn't _remember!"

_The blonde- Buffy (and that name, those names it was all clicking, if he could just stay here he could make sense of it all) gave him the most wounded look, and suddenly he knew, he was Spike and she was his and he was hers and Dawn needed him- _

"I think he's finally coming around," a voice said above him, not really anxious but not really apathetic either.

"Hopefully your friend won't mess around with dangerous magic anymore," a male voice said, from somewhere to the left of him.

He opened his eyes and waited for the room to come into focus. High ceilings, curtains drawn tightly shut, fluorescent light beaming down upon him, a pale, busty, brown-eyed, brown haired girl looming over him. Looking impatient. Her red lips curved into a smirk as the mouth moved.

"Beginning to thing you'd never wake up, Spikey."

He can feel his brow knit in confusion. Spikey? Was he some kind of dog? He didn't feel like a dog. A quick assessment of his body told him that he wasn't a dog. And what was that strange smell? And why could he hear breathing, sense his surroundings?

He looked directing into the eyes of the girl and breathed deeply, her scent was intoxicating. He sat up suddenly, his lips bared into a snarl, the girl took a sudden step back, her eyes wide with alarm.

"What the fuck?" She spat, eyeing him strangely.

He didn't answer snarling and leaping at her, she took a step back further, he looked down, noticing the restraints. He bit his lip in rage and felt the tangy metallic substance fill his mouth. He swallowed it thoughtlessly, obediently. _More_. He thought, but a different kind, a fresher kind.

He could sense the human behind him, and the weakened witch behind the door, but he could also sense something better. A warrior, strong a powerful like him, with doe eyes, caught of her guard._ A new dance partner at last. _

"Slayer."

* * *

Buffy went into her bedroom, and closed the door. At Willow's insistence (and alright, maybe she's also doing it to avoid Angel) she'd gone upstairs for a nap. She contemplated actually complying with what her friend wanted, but for some reason the past was replaying in her head again and she wanted to relive it. Turning to lock her door, she grabbed a stake and climbed out the window, reminded of her teenagers years.

When her feet hit the ground, she took off running for their cemetery.

When she got near it, she slowed so that she could appreciate the feeling of walking through the black iron wrought gates, hearing past snatches of their conversations and their squabbles. As she neared graves she could hear fight noises and puns, sarcastic retorts and yes, if she listened close enough she could hear the breaths that had escaped in between their kisses.

Of course, everything was different now, and sure enough there were screams of panic and terror and tears and could she actually hear the pattering of blood?

Shaking her head to expel what she considered the darker periods of their relationship, she headed towards his crypt, her feet sure of the path that she had walked several times before.

Hesitating at the door, unsure of if she was actually ready to re-live the moments that had occurred between her and Spike, Buffy took a deep breath for courage and slowly opened the door.

Everything was the same, only different. The TV wasn't playing, and the chair had particles of dust on it. There were still numerous bottles of alcohol laying about, but they had an air of loneliness about them, instead of an air of camaraderie and friendship like they'd once had.

Descending the steps to the lower level was like a particularly punch to the stomach, completely winding her off her ability to speech and making her tear up. _The furniture wasn't broken. _The furniture wasn't broken, and that's what had her crying? What had she expected, him to sleep on the floor since the bed was demolished? Signs of his rage over their arguments. But there was nothing. The furniture was intact.

And somehow, it was that little detail that made her collapse onto his non-broken bed and sob herself to sleep.

_Buffy looked around her, she seemed to be in some sort of meadow. There was a river bank near her, with crystal clear water. Getting the sense that she was supposed to wait for something (or someone). Buffy sat along side the river, occasionally dipping in her foot to play with the water. As she sat around waiting Buffy started to consider things. Could this be a slayer dream? Technically, she had fallen asleep... _

_Buffy turned suddenly, detecting a presence behind her. Seeing that (for the second time today) it was only Dawn, Buffy relaxed slightly, before scrunching her face in confusion. _

_"Dawn, what are you doing here?" _

_"I don't know, I guess I fell asleep reading. But I figured this was your dream, since you have the ability to travel through dreams, or whatever." _

_"That could have been either my dream or Faith's." Buffy muttered defensively. _

_"Either way, still a slayer thing." Dawn pointed out, settling down where she stood, giving the water a distrustful look. _

_"Well, I don't know why we're here." Buffy said, a slight pout on her lips. "Though, I guess it does seem kind of familiar..." _

_"See," Dawn said, triumphant. "Slayer thing." _

_Buffy frowned, ignoring her little sister, slipping her foot into the water again. The truth was, that this meadow did seem vaguely familiar. It wasn't that strange desert place that she dreamt about every few months, but it did have a strange feeling to it. Sighing, Buffy felt something tingle at the base of her spine. The type of tingle that usually translated to vampire. _

_Turning, Buffy saw that it was Spike and smiled, somehow she just knew that this was the person she'd been waiting to see. (and he didn't recoil when he saw her which was also nice) _

_"I wasn't sure you were coming." She told him, unable to keep herself from slipping it to a bit of a pout. Through her perphial vision she could see Dawn already standing, looking wary of what was occurring. _

_"Of course I was coming, pet." Spike responded and Buffy can't stop a confused look from crossing her features. He hasn't called her a nickname in quite a while. At least not without that angry, bitter tone. _

_Shooting a fleeting look at Dawn who looked just as confused and perhaps a touch more angry, Buffy appraised Spike, trying to keep her tone neutral. "Do you know where you are?" _

_Spike shrugged and before Buffy could question him further Dawn exploded behind her. "Like he actually knows!" She yelled, stepping a bit closer to Buffy but still being mindful of the water. "Like he actually knows where that crazy psycho bitch dragged him after Vegas." _

_"Dawn-" Buffy started with the intent of calming Dawn down, but Dawn ignored her and continued her rant. _

_"You always make everything about you! Spike and I have feelings too!" _

_Buffy opened her mouth to retort, but her response was frozen as she watched Spike look around him, as if searching for another person. Buffy scrunched her face with worry and confusion and shot Dawn another glance. Dawn was ashen. _

_"What kind of name is Spike?" Spike asked, chuckling lightly to himself. _

_Buffy felt dread and fear swirl together in her gut, making her feel as heavy as lead. "You're Spike…." she said slowly, not taking her eyes off of him for a second. "Don't you remember?" _

_"Buffy don't you get it?" Dawn choked out, her voice laden with tears. "She-she took him! She took him and she stole him away from us, he doesn't remember!" _

_Buffy took a second to fully register what Dawn was saying, but before it even really clicked Buffy knew her little sister was right. Of course Dawn was right, because it made the most sense. Faith would take Spike and twist him around make him hers, tear him away from Buffy just so that Faith could be broken. How was Faith to know that Spike didn't love Buffy anymore? How was Faith to know that she was tearing apart a good man? And it was all because Buffy loved him. _

_Her face crumpled and Buffy tried hard not to succumb to tears. Once again, this was all her fault. The blame lay entirely on her shoulders. She couldn't take it anymore, she needed him, he so clearly needed her and Dawn needed both of them. She shot him a pleading look and as she did so she could swear those blue eyes came alive with depth and understanding and love- _

Buffy woke with a jolt on Spike's bed, alone.

* * *

Samantha jumped when Faith flew the door open, dragging David through the door behind her, slamming it shut when they were both through.

"Did I just hear snarling?" She asked in alarm but Faith ignored her, dragging David over to the couch and pulling him up onto it.

"And that," David panted, giving Sam a dirty look. "Is why you don't tamper with forces you can neither comprehend or control."

"Excuse me?" Sam said, taking a step towards David but her path was blocked by Faith.

"Your spell did something. Something bad."

"My spell? I don't know what any of that stuff even means," Sam cried, naturally growing defensive. "You're the one who gave me that stupid necklace to begin with!"

"What kind of necklace?" David asked sharply.

Faith turned to him, her eyes narrowed with suspicion. "Why?"

"It activated my dormant powers. And I think it was a reddish-purple with a silver chain. Kinda gaudy."

Faith threw Sam a mutinous look, but David jumped in before Faith could get angry, trying to situate himself into a more comfortable position.

"And I don't assume either of you bothered to research this necklace more carefully?" Neither one answered and David sighed. "Is the necklace still in either of your possession?"

Faith gave a stiff nod, walking over to her duffle bag and retrieving the necklace. She passed the necklace to David who scrutinized it in silence for a few minutes before heaving a large sigh.

"It's impossible to determine anything about the necklace, other then the fact that yes, it is rather gaudy." David looked up to find neither of the two girls amused. "We'll have to go to L.A., I have a-"

"No fucking way. The whole sunny state of California is off limits."

"…I have contacts there, that will be able to provide us research as to what this necklace means. He's a professor at UCLA, and has stumbled across pockets of energy that seem to open portals. He's completely reliable. But, before we go there, we need to handle our vampire situation. I would recommend a pointy wooden stick, but if you are indeed the slayer," He gestured to Faith as he spoke. "Then you already know that and have decided on another course of action. One that possibly included turning him savage."

"Savage?" Samantha repeated, her voice a higher pitch then she intended.

"I did not intend to turn him savage, though I guess all things considered, it's a good plan. I've just got to make him crave a different slayer."

"There is only one-"

"Look, David, I got it, you've been around long enough to see some pretty freaky things and you're smart enough to start questioning the world you live in. But everything you've dealt with has been through a book. I've lived and I've seen and I am one of two slayers. Once he smells her blood, he'll start to remember, and then he won't want me anymore."

"And what will he remember?" Samantha asked, but Faith didn't respond.

"We'll go to L.A. But we're going to need pretty extensive coverage, identity replacements, scent disguises, the whole nine yards." For the first time, Faith looked Samantha over carefully. "Will you be able to hand using that much power at once? With a distinct possibility that you will also have to use magic in other scenarios?"

Sam wanted to close her tired eyes, maybe that would help her get a clear head around what she was being asked to do. Further aiding and abetting. But she seemed unable to tear her eyes away from Faith's determined ones. She was struck again by her earlier thought, that she would do anything for Faith to have that look on her face. She reminded her so much of-

"I'll need something more potent then the heart of a single deer."

Faith eyed her again, slowly and carefully. "How sure are you?" Faith asked, her voice soft but serious.

Samantha straightened her back. "Did you mean what you said in that Cafe? That by having access to these powers I would be able to get what I truly desired?"

Faith confirmed, nodding her head once.

"Then yes. I'm willing to do whatever it takes."

Faith tilted her head softly to the side, seeing Samantha in a whole new light. "Well, then we better go kill some humans."

* * *

**A/N 2: The reason why Spike dreams of Buffy and Dawn and converses with them and yet this is the only time they remember is because I figured Spike would dream about them (they are the most important people to him) but they wouldn't be aware. Slayers can share a connection through their dreams (Slayer Dreams, Graduation Day) so I figured that Buffy could be brought into Spike's dream under the guise of a "Slayer Dream" and since it regards Dawn as well, hitch Dawn along for the ride. **

**A/N 3: Regarding the whole Deer Heart and Human Heart, for some of the darker magic spells Willow killed a deer and got some of it's blood as an ingredient in a dark magic spell. They way I see it is that a heart would provide more magical energy since it is the organ that blood is pumped through. Both animal's and humans have been used as sacrifices before and since a human death would be viewed as more cruel, I decided that a human heart would give Sam more access to the energy provided by dark magic. **

**Also, I'm curious, does anyone think of Sam as a Mary Sue? And if so, constructive criticism please? **

**Now: Please review and I hope you liked it! **


End file.
